Une nouvelle aventure
by Aerith21
Summary: Encore un nouveau chapitre pour vous! Merci aux reviewers
1. Où Sophie devient un centre d'intérêt

**Chapitre 1** **Où Sophie devient un centre d'intérêt .**

La sorcière du Désert et Mlle D'Agoriane avaient été vaincues le jour précédent et toutes les conditions été à présent réunies pour que tout le monde puisse vivre heureux, enfin.

Sophie s'était levée très tôt ce matin afin d'aller chercher de pleines brassées de fleurs fraîches. Ce qui faisait leur succès au magasin c'était justement leur étonnante fraîcheur et leur incroyable longévité.

Elle remplit les multiples vases du magasin, triant les fleurs par espèces et finalement par couleur.

Elle se demandait si Michaël allait venir l'aider aujourd'hui où s'il allait passer tout le jour libre que Howl lui avait donné chez Savarin.

Au fond, elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il préférait cette option.

Ensuite, elle retourna au château pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle attrapa une poêle, six œufs et quelques tranches de bacon et s'approcha de l'âtre.

« Calcifer ! murmura-t-elle. Calcifer, tu es là ? »

Il y eut quelques grognements plaintifs et Calcifer sortit la tête de dessous les quelques buches à moitié consumées présentes dans l'âtre. Le démon, bailla, grogna et murmura :

« Bonjour, Sophie. »

« Bonjour, Calcifer, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît courber la tête pour que je puisse préparer le petit déjeuner ? »

« Si tôt ? s'exclama le démon. Mais enfin, Howl a décrété que c'était jour de congé aujourd'hui ! Personne ne se lèvera avant des heures… »

« Là, je crois que tu rêves, je te parie que d'ici quelques minutes, Michaël descendra les escaliers à toute vitesse, avalera son déjeuner en un quart de secondes et filera chez Savarin ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne manque pas une occasion d'aller voir Martha. »

« C'est vrai… Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ? »

« Tu sais bien, pour les fleurs. Il faut les cueillir très tôt pour qu'elles soient bien fraîches. »

« Mais puisque c'est un jour de congé ! »

« C'est un jour de congé pour les magiciens pas pour les vendeuses de fleurs. » répondit Sophie en souriant.

« Ouais » se moqua Calcifer. « Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas risquer d'être seule avec Howl, hein ? »

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » Répondit la jeune femme alors qu'un feu lui montait aux joues.

Calcifer se mit à siffler.

« Bon, veux-tu bien courber la tête s'il te plaît et tu auras une tranche de bacon en récompense ! »

Le démon s'exécuta et Sophie cassa les œufs dans la poêle. Puis, elle ajouta bacon non sans avoir donné une tranche à Calcifer au préalable.

Soudain, Michaël dévala l'escalier en lançant un « bonjour » des plus joyeux.

« C'est le fait d'aller voir Martha qui te rend aussi joyeux ? » lui demanda Sophie en riant.

« Martha ? Oh ! Ma Lettie tu veux dire ? oui, bien sûr ! »

« Tu sais, tu devrais commencer à l'appeler par son prénom maintenant ! » lui conseilla Sophie en lui servant deux œufs et une tranche de bacon.

« J'ai pas encore pris l'habitude. Et toi, Calcifer, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu es libre ? »

« Peut-être voir le monde, mais je viendrai dormir ici ! Je me garantis ainsi un endroit bien sec !

« Dis plutôt qu'on te manquerait si tu t'en allais » lança Sophie sur un ton narquois

« Pas du tout » répondit le démon en détournant la tête d'un ait supérieur. « Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'une mêle-tout hystérique avec un sale caractère comme toi pourrais me manquer ? Je ne parle pas d'un bébé bleu d'une boulangère à en être gaga et d'un magicien capricieux dont l'âge mental est inférieur à 2 ans ! »

« Nous aussi on t'aime Calcifer. » répondit Michaël dont la bonne humeur semblait inébranlable. « Et toi Sophie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Elle va vendre des fleurs pour être le plus loin possible de Howl » répondit Calcifer sur un ton narquois. Sophie le foudroya du regard.

« Mais, c'est jour de congé aujourd'hui ! » répondit tristement Michaël

« Moi, j'aime vendre des fleurs ! »

« Alors, je viendrai t'aider un peu, je ne pourrai pas rester à la boulangerie toute la journée. »

« Si tu veux… Bon, j'y vais… » dit-elle sur un ton déterminé.

« Tu n'attends pas que Howl se lève ? » demanda perfidement Calcifer.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux et tourna le bouton sur le repère le

Elle passa la porte et se retrouva immédiatement dans la boutique. Déjà, une file impressionnante de clients s'était formée devant la porte close du magasin. Sophie se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Elle passa derrière le comptoir pour recevoir les premiers clients.

« Où est donc passée la vielle tante du magicien Jenkins ? » s'enquit une dame richement vêtue en étudiant Sophie attentivement.

« Oh, elle aurait aimé poursuivre son travail mais elle était vraiment trop vielle. Elle m'a proposé de reprendre la boutique. Je suis la nièce d'une très bonne amie à elle » mentit Sophie en se forçant à sourire.

« Ah, très bien… Et bien, au plaisir, mademoiselle ! » répondit la dame en recevant son bouquet de fleurs.

« En tout cas, lança la cliente suivante, je suis ravie de voir que les fleurs sont aussi fraîches que lorsque madame Jenkins tenait la boutique ! J'espère qu'elles tiendront aussi longtemps. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, nous nous approvisionnons au même endroit. » répondit Sophie.

« Je dois dire que j'aimais bien madame Jenkins, mais être servi par une si jolie jeune fille est tellement plus agréable. » lança un jeune homme en commandant un bouquet de roses rouges.

Trois heures plus tard, la novelle avait fait le tour de la ville. La boutique se remplit soudainement. Il y avait des gens jusque sur le trottoir et il s'agissait principalement de jeunes hommes. Un peu avant midi, Michaël vint aider Sophie.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu autant de gens dans le magasin.

Ils firent une brève pause de midi puis reprirent. La boutique ne désemplissait pas.

Quand la pendule sonna 17h, Sophie conseilla à Michaël d'aller voir Martha.

« Mais, la boutique est pleine à craquer ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ferme dans une demi-heure. Je saurai m'en sortir jusque là ! »

Michaël ne se le fit pas répéter plusieurs fois et il sortit en trombe de la boutique. Sophie sourit. Martha n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur garçon que lui. Il lui étai totalement dévoué.

« Mademoiselle, je pourrais avoir une dizaine de roses rouges s'il vous plaît. » lança un homme devant elle. Sophie lui sourit et composa le bouquet. Elle lui tendit mais l'homme ne le prit pas.

« Elles sont pour vous, jeune demoiselle, elles témoignent de mon amour pour vous. »

« Je suis très flattée, monsieur. » répondit-elle en rougissant. « Mais je ne puis les accepter, vous ne me connaissez même pas. »

« Moi aussi je veux vous offrir des fleurs » lança le client suivant

« Moi aussi. » cria un autre.

Ce fut bientôt tous les clients masculins de la boutique qui tendaient des billets en l'air en criant qu'ils voulaient lui offrir des fleurs.

C'est à ce moment précis que Howl décida de faire son entrée. La porte menant au château s'ouvrit et une véritable marée humaine fondit sur lui. Il se retrouva plaqué au mur. Il se mit à rire.

« Hé bien, Sophie, tu vas nous rendre riche avec cette boutique ! »

Il se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'au comptoir sur lequel il s'assit .

Sophie ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Plusieurs fois, elle cogna dans Howl.

« Howl si tu ne fais rien pour te rendre utile, je te suggère de descendre de ce comptoir et de t'écarter, tu gènes ! » grogna-t-elle en le poussant.

Il la regarda avec un air dramatique et choqué, ses yeux brillants lui lançant un regard misérable dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Pour vous, belle dame » lança un jeune homme en lui tendant son bouquet de roses blanches.

Howl fronça les sourcils et déclara d'un ton ferme.

« Bien messieurs, il est plus de 17h30, nous avons dépassé les heures de fermeture de notre magasin. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre boutique, au revoir. » dit-il en les poussant vers la porte dans un brouhaha de protestations véhémentes. Il lui fallut lutter plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir fermer la porte.

Puis, il se tourna vers Sophie qui rassemblait les fleurs restantes pour les ramener au château. Howl attrapa une orchidée magenta dans un vase et se planta devant Sophie. Il la lui tendit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Merci, Howl » dit-elle avant d'ajouter : « ça serait d'autant plus appréciable si ce n'était pas moi qui avait cueilli cette fleur aux aurores ! » Elle s'éloigna pour terminer ce qu'elle faisait.

Le magicien soupira rageusement et la suivit. Il la retint par le bras et lui agrippa la taille pour la forcer à lui faire face.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de parler aujourd'hui » fit-il remarquer.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais je n'avais pas vraiment que ça à faire. »

« Tu aurais pu abandonner cette population de charognards pendant un petit moment pour venir me voir. Surtout qu'ils étaient plus assurément là pour la vendeuse que pour les fleurs. »

« Peu importe la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici, ils ont tous acheté des fleurs. Et puis,tu aurais pu venir toi aussi, c'était un jour de congé pour toi tu n'as sûrement pas eu de clients. »

« C'est vrai, mais je devais planifier les choses concernant le château avec Calcifer. Ca sera un grand changement de ne plus pouvoir compter sur lui tout le temps. Puis, vu la manière dont j'ai été accueilli quand je suis arrivé, je pense que j'ai eu raison de ne pas venir plus tôt. Tu préfères t'occuper de bande de rapaces inconnus plutôt que de moi » dit-il l'air désolé.

« Si je ne connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es jaloux » dit Sophie d'un ton narquois.

« C'est que de toute évidence tu ne me connais pas encore très bien. Parce que c'est effectivement le cas » murmura Howl en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sophie sentit ses pommettes s'empourprer et elle tourna la tête mais le magicien lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Un peu plus de considération de ta part ne pourrait pas me faire de mal, Sophie » dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Sophie était comme paralysée. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. Elle sentait que son visage devait être écarlate. Elle ferma les yeux, il s'approcha encore…

La sonnette à l'entrée carillonna tout à coup alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Sophie s'écarta du magicien en un bond et se tourna vers Michaël qui venait d'entrer avec Martha, Lettie, Ben, Fanny et madame Bonnafée.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Michaël sur un ton joyeux et en souriant. Celui-ci s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin que lui lançait Howl pour l'enterruption.

« Prêts pour quoi ? » s'enquit Sophie qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa contenance.

« Ben, pour faire la fête, répondit Lettie. Howl ne t'a pas dit ? »

« Dis quoi ? » demanda Sophie

« Nous allons tous à la fête organisée par le roi pour le retour de son frère » dit Martha.

« Ce sera une grande fête comme pour le jour de mai »dit joyeusement Lettie.

« Il n'est pas question que j'y aille »lança Sophie en allant porte du château, mais Lettie lui barra la route.

« Pas question de te défiler, grande sœur, on va bien s'amuser »

« Je déteste les bains de foule, vous le savez bien » gémit la jeune femme alors que Martha et Lettie la tiraient en dehors de la boutique.

« Pas d'excuse Sophie ! Nous allons à cette fête et tu vas t'y amuser ! »


	2. Où il est question d'une fête

« … » dialogues entre personnages

' …' pensées des personnages

(…) notes de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire, de moi 

**Chapitre 2** **Où il est question d'une fête**

Sophie eut beau protester, rien y fit ! Ses sœurs l'entraînèrent hors de la boutique en la traînant littéralement.

« Je vous en supplie, vous savez comme j'ai horreur de la foule, des cris, des bousculades, de l'agitation en général. Soyez indulgentes. »

« Tu ne nous fera plus jamais avaler cela »répondit Lettie

« Ce n'est sûrement pas en vivant dans un château qui bouge, avec un démon du feu, un magicien et son apprenti qui te met à l'abri de l'agitation. » ajouta alors Martha

Sophie était sûre qu'elles avaient dû répéter l'aveil au soir pour que leurs phrases puissent se compléter ainsi l'une l'autre sans hésitation.

« Et bien cela va peut-être vous étonner, mais c'est bel et bien le cas »

C'était inutile de discuter, avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle était en dehors de la boutique de la porte avait été soigneusement fermée à clé par Michaël qui avait ensuite remis la dite clé à Howl. Il était dons désormais impossible à Sophie de retourner au château si le magicien n'était pas d'accord. Ne l'en déplaise, elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas envie de rentrer au château avant de nombreuses heures et probablement pas avant le petit matin.

Comment des gens pouvaient-ils penser à faire la fête à 18h seulement ? En plus, il allait falloir penser à manger. Sophie leur préparait toujours leur repas vers 19h… 'Fausse excuse', pensa-t-elle. 'Tu ne veux pas y aller et tu inventerais n'importe quoi pour rentrer au château'

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la place des Halles, les rues devenaient, et bien ma foi, de plus en plus bondées.

« Martha » lança Michaël en la tirant par le bras. « Je crois qu'il y a des jeux organisés là-bas ! Viens, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! »

C'est ainsi que Michaël et Martha disparurent dans la foule.

« Lettie, que diriez-vous si nous allions voir les cracheurs des feu ? » proposa Ben Suliman. « Il me semble les avoir vus par là… »

Et ils disparurent à leur tour.

« Bien, ma chère Fanny, mêlons-nous donc à la foule et à cette merveilleuse ambiance festive » dit joyeusement madame Bonnafé en prenant Fanny par le bras. « Dites-moi donc, ma chère, pourquoi votre époux ne vous a-t-il pas accompagné… »

Elles s'enfoncèrent également dans la foule.

« Hé, mais ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule… » Gémit Sophie.

« Et moi, je compte pour du beurre. » lui demanda Howl amusé par sa détresse. « Je vais te tenir compagnie. »

'Oui et dés que tu en auras repéré une qui te plaît, tu te jettera dessus en me plantant là comme une malpropre.'

« Pourquoi cet air dubitatif ? Ton manque de confiance en moi me consterne » dit-il tristement.

'Le voilà qui redevient sincère maintenant…'

« Allons-y »Lança joyeusement Howl en agrippant la main de Sophie et en fendant la masse devant lui pour atteindre le centre de la place.

Le magicien était complètement dans son élément. L'expression 'comme un poisson dans l'eau' lui scié à merveille au stade actuel des choses. Sophie comprit à quel point ils étaient différents et se trouvait bien sotte d'avoir cru une seule seconde qu'une vie palpitante, pleine d'aventures lui aurait convenu. Il est vrai qu'elle avait considérablement changé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le magicien. Elle était devenue moins timide, plus sûre d'elle. Elle s'était découvert un caractère bien trempé lorsqu'il s'agissait de répondre aux nombreuses pics de Howl ou de Calcifer. Elle avait aussi appris quelle pouvait utiliser la magie bien qu'encore incapable de s'en servir correctement. Cependant, tout cela était vrai à l'intérieur du château, avec les gens qu'elle connaissait et avait appris à connaître ! Dans le monde extérieur, c'était une autre affaire ! Elle se sentait toute petite dans cette marée humaine et tellement peu à l'aise, contrairement à Howl qui adorait toute cette agitation.

Il y avait là une flopée d'attractions en tout genre : des jeux, des pistes de danse, des artistes, des acrobates, …

Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un spectacle de jongleurs. Sophie s'agrippait fermement à la manche du bel habit bleu et argent du magicien, torturant sans management le délicat tissu.

Il la regarda et éclata d'un rire sincère.

« Voilà que de nouveau tu ressembles à une pauvre petite souris grise ! »

Sophie lâcha le bras de Howl d'un geste sec.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et fut frappé d stupeur. Jamais il n'avait vu Sophie avec une telle expression. Elle se tenait droite devant lui, tous ses muscles tendus, tremblante de colère. Il avait beau la dépasser de deux têtes, il n'était pas rassuré devant tant de détermination. Ses magnifiques yeux noisette je ne sais plus si c'est la bonne couleur, désolée ;op devinrent brillants, puis humides et finalement remplis de larmes.

Howl en parut réellement attristé.

« Sophie… » tenta-t-il en tendant une main vers elle mais elle fit un pas un arrière.

« Sophie, je ne voulais pas te froisser mais d'habitude, tu ne te mets pas dans un tel état quand je te taquine. »

« C'est que cette fois tu te moques de moi. »

« Jamais je ne ferais cela, Sophie, voyons, c'était pour rire. »

« Sache que ton humour est loin d'être drôle. »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un artificier alluma la mèche une fusée qui s'éleva en sifflant.

Sophie hurla de frayeur et se jeta littéralement sur le magicien s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa taille et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Du calme, Sophie, ce n'étaient que des feux d'artifices. »

« Je veux m'en aller. » gémit-elle.

Sa détresse le chagrinait vraiment. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et lui embrassa affectueusement le sommet de la tête.

« Tu veux que l'on aille rejoindre les autres ? » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle fit « oui » d'un signe de la tête sans se détacher de lui. Il l'entraîna en dehors de la foule afin de rechercher les autres. Elle récupéra un peu de sa contenance.

Howl emprunta les rues les moins bondées afin de contourner la place. Il croyait se rappeler d'avoir entendu les sœurs de Sophie parler d'un spectacle de cracheurs de feu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas manquer vers 19h30. Il pensait bien les trouver là-bas.

Dans les rues, comme durant la fête de Mai, les jeunes hommes abordaient les jeunes filles qui se promenaient souvent par deux.

Howl les regardaient en souriant puis lança « Tu te souviens comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

« Bien sûr que je me souviens, tu me prends pour une idiote ? » maugréa Sophie sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui. Son visage était toujours enfoui dans le soyeux tissu de la chemise de Howl.

« Tu es décidément de bien mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui » dit-il tristement. Sophie aurait souhaité croire qu'il simulait comme il savait si bien la faire avant de ne pas se sentie coupable de l'animosité de son ton. Mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son cœur, Howl était d'une sincérité qui embarrassait énormément l'ex-chapelière.

« Tu portais ce costume et tu voulais m'inviter à prendre un verre. » dit-elle comme pour s'excuser de sa réaction un peu trop brutale quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se mit à rire. Sa bonne humeur semblait lui être revenue

« Et toi, tu m'as dit que tu devais aller voir ta sœur en bèguaillant tellement que j'ai eu du mal de te comprendre. Tu étais tellement plaquée contre le mur qu'un peu plus et tu aurais fusionné avec lui ! »

Sophie rougit d'embarras.

« Parce que recluse au fond de ma boutique comme je l'étais depuis des semaines tu crois sincèrement que j'avais l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'invitation, surtout venant d'hommes raffinés. »

« Raffiné ! » répéta Howl. « C'est ce que tu as pensé à ce moment là ? » Puis, il éclata de rire ce qui donna à Sophie un teint écarlate.

« Oh, ça va, je ne te confierai plus jamais rien ! »

Howl allait répondre quand il aperçut Lettie et Ben. Il alla vers eux.

« Hé bien, où est ma sœur ? » s'enquit Lettie. Derrière l'ample chemise et les larges manches du magicien, Sophie était totalement invisible.

Howl souleva le bras en riant, dévoilant Sophie, agrippée à sa chemise, le visage enfoui dans le tissu.

« Enfin, Sophie, tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets pour si peu » gronda Lettie alors que Ben Suliman s'était mis à rire lui aussi.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par les autres afin d'assister au spectacle de cracheurs de feu.

Sophie ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que de nombreuses femmes la regardaient en chuchotant derrière leurs éventails.

« Pourquoi me regardent-elles ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle à Howl au milieu du spectacle. Il jeta un coup d'œil et répondit avec son sourire charmeur.

« Parce que tu es avec moi ! »

« Nombriliste, égocentrique » lui lança Sophie en lui administrant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais il constata que cela semblait la contrarier et la gêner que ces femmes élégamment vêtues puissent le dévorer de la tête aux pieds et la toiser de cette façon, certes quelque peu désobligeante. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus près de lui. Sophie le regarda, mais au lieu de le repousser ou de le gronder, elle lui sourit et passa à son tour son bras autour de sa taille. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux en écoutant les battements de son cœur. Ce même cœur qui lui en avait fait voir avant de réintégrer son véritable propriétaire.

C'était un battement calme et lent, témoignant de l'état de bien-être dans lequel se trouvait en ce moment le magicien. Ce qui accentua encore l'envie qu'avait Sophie de se laisser bercer.

Elle s'était posée d'innombrables questions durant la nuit et tout cette journée sur ses sentiments pour lui et surtout sur les siens à son égard. Mais ce simple son, le simple bruit des battements de son cœur semblait avoir, d'un courant d'air, balayé toutes ses incertitudes et ses questions.

Bientôt, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent complètement dans les bras l'un de l'autres.

Sophie, les deux bras enroulés autour de la taille de Howl, sa tête reposant à l'endroit précis où se trouve son cœur. Tandis que les bras de Howl lui enserraient les épaules, et son menton reposait sur le sommet de ses cheveux, si doux et soyeux. Aucun d'eux n'auraient souhaité que ce moment prenne fin… La chaleur de cette étreinte n'avait aucune comparaison avec ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre au paravent. Et Howl comprit enfin ce que voulait dire aimer, en tenant tout contre lui la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé et qu'il aimerait jamais.

Le spectacle prit fin dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Sophie s'écarta lentement de Howl en rougissant. Il lui sourit affectueusement ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la rougeur de son teint.

« Nous devrions aller manger, maintenant. » dit alors Fanny.

« Oh, oui, je meurs de faim » répondit Michaël. « Je connais un bon petit restaurant, suivez-moi ! »

Ils se mirent à la file indienne pour se frayer un chemin plus facilement. Sophie fermait la marche.

Soudain quelqu'un la bouscula. Elle sentit comme une piqûre sur sa nuque. Sa tête lui parut alors peser des tonnes et des fourmillements apparurent au niveau de ses sinus. Tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle à une vitesse folle. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et s'écroula sur le sol.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait tout noir autour d'elle, elle ne distinguait plus rien.

C'est alors qu'une faible lueur apparut devant elle, tremblante comme une feuille sous l'effet du vent. Cette lueur prenait peu à peu une forme… Un papillon de lumière blanche se matérialisa devant elle.

« Sophie » murmura-t-il en un murmure. « Sophie, suis-moi, je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici. »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle se leva. Elle ne commandait pas ses actes. Elle était comme hypnotisée par la lumière émanent du papillon. Elle avança en heurtant des choses invisibles et rencontra un obstacle.

« Monte, Sophie, surtout ne me perd pas, ou tu ne retrouvera jamais ton chemin… » soufflait le papillon d'une voix douce.

Une échelle de lumière apparut devant-elle et elle grimpa. Elle continua d'avancer, les mains tendues en avant pour anticiper les obstacles. Le sol semblait instable sous ses pieds, elle était sûrement sur une pente. Guidée par le papillon, elle grimpa encore une échelle, très grande celle-là, puis le papillon s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Viens Sophie . tu y es presque, approche encore un peu et tu trouvera la sortie »

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du papillon, ses doigts pouvaient presque le toucher… Tout à coup, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et un tourbillon de couleurs explosa dans sa tête. Elle hurla tandis qu'elle tombait et se rattrapa de justesse au rebord du toit. Elle était suspendue à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la place des Halles et ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Mais déjà, ses articulations blanchies lui faisaient comprendre qu'elles ne supporteraient pas son poids bien longtemps.

* * *

Lettie se retourna pour demander à Sophie si elle allait mieux. Mais elle ne vit personne derrière Howl.

« Où est Sophie ? »s'enquit-elle.

« Juste derrière… » Il s'interrompit en constatant que la jeune femme avait disparu. « Elle était encore là il y a une minute » Dit-il sur un ton paniqué alors qu'une étrange sensation lui tenaillait le cœur. Il fit un tour sur lui-même. Les autres en firent autant.

C'est alors que Fanny poussa un cri hystérique en pointant son index vers le haut.

Sophie était suspendue à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol et appelait à l'aide.

« Sophie ! » cria Howl en fendant la foule pour grimper à son tour sur les toits. Il grimpa les échelles utilisées en temps normal par les ramoneurs pour atteindre les différents étages des maisons hétéroclites de Halle-Neuve.

« Howl, au secours, je vais lâcher, j'ai mal. »

« Encore un effort, ma Sophie, je viens t'aider, je suis presque près de toi. Ne lâche pas, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas. Courage, je suis là. »

Il était à un mètre d'elle.

Il y eut un craquement sonore et le rebord du toit s'effondra. Sophie hurla alors qu'elle était entraînée vers le bas…

« SOPHIE ! » cria Howl.


	3. Où un battement d'aile de papillon

**Ayumistyle :** merci beaucoup pour la review. Ça m'ennuierait de continuer à écrire une histoire que personne n'apprécie.

**Attention :** C'est à partir de ce chapitre que va apparaître à misc entre le livre et le film. Je sais que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde aussi je m'en excuse d'avance. Ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi :p Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3** **Où un battement d'ailes de papillon déclenche une tempête**

« Sophie ! » cria Howl alors qu'il se jetait en avant pour couvrir d'un bond la distance le séparant de Sophie.

Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme mais incapable d'arrêter sa course, bascula dans le vide avec elle.

Ils tombèrent de quelques mètres avant que le magicien puisse se rattraper à la rambarde d'un balcon.

Il développa un effort surhumain pour hisser quelque peu Sophie qui s'agrippa fermement à sa taille. Ils étaient toujours suspendus dans le vide mais au moins, ils ne tombaient plus.

« Sophie, il faut que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il y a un milliard de manières d'attirer mon attention et celles-là sont beaucoup moins dangereuses que ce que tu viens de faire. »

« Tu penses que je l'ai fait exprès ? » cria Sophie en pleur alors qu'elle se serrait encore plus contre lui. « Fais quelque chose, je ne tiens plus ! »

« Tu permets que je trouve une idée ? »

« Tu te vantes d'être un grand magicien et bien prouve-le ! »

« Même dans un moment pareil tu trouves le moyen d'être désagréable ! »maugréa le magicien en essayant de se hisser sur le balcon. Mais les forces lui manquèrent et l'une de ses mains lâcha prise. Sophie cria en se sentant glisser.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Howl, mais je t'en supplie sors-nous de là ! »

Le magicien se concentra un moment et prononça quelques mots dans une langue étrange ; Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il tentait, allait fonctionner car depuis que le contrat avec Calcifer était rompu, il ne s'y était plus essayé, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Son corps se mit à rétrécir sous les yeux ébahis de Sophie. Des plumes sortirent de dessous sa peau. Ses jambes se transformèrent en pattes puissantes et griffues et ses bras en ailes impressionnants. Soudain, les ailes, contrairement aux mains, ne pouvant plus s'agripper à la balustrade, ils tombèrent tout deux en chute libre vers le sol de la place des Halles.

En bas, les gens s'étaient écarté et les femmes à crier. Voyant Sophie tomber dans le vide, Fanny s'évanouit, Lettie enfouit son visage dans ses mains et Martha se cacha dans les bras de Michaël.

Howl se transforma complètement en oiseau, Sophie grimpa sur son dos. Il battit plusieurs fois des ailes pour ralentir la vitesse vertigineuse qui les entraînaient vers le sol…

Mais ils en étaient trop proches et ils s'écrasèrent lourdement.

Howl reprit peu à peu sa forme humaine en gémissant.

Michaël et Ben Suliman se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

« C'était bien vu ! » Le complimenta Ben en le hissant sur ses pieds. Il n'avait que quelques contusions par ci par là.

« Sophie ! » cria Lettie en secouant sa sœur inconsciente.

Howl se précipita sur elle t la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle avait une profonde blessure à la tête et des contusions un peu partout. Le magicien arracha un morceau de son bel habit pour le presser sur le front de Sophie.

« Il faut vite rentrer au château … Michaël, cours devant prévenir Calcifer. Demande lui de faire chauffer de l'eau en suffisance ainsi que ma chambre. Ensuite débrouille toi pour trouver des couvertures, de l'alcool et des bandes. Tiens, prends la clé du magasin. Mme Bonnafé pourriez-vous trouver un médecin, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je vais l'accompagner… » proposa Ben

« Non, il faut quelqu'un pour transporter Fanny. Martha, accompagne Mme Bonnafé. On se retrouve au château ! »

Ils partirent exécuter leur mission.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'enquit une voix que Howl connaissait très bien.

La foule s'écarta en murmurant et en se prosternant et le prince Justin apparut au milieu d'eux. Quand il vit Sophie sans connaissance et blessée, il se précipita vers elle, repoussant littéralement Howl qui se retrouva à terre.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda le prince à l'enchanteur Suliman.

« Elle est tombée du toit. Howl a fait ce qu'il a pu pour la sauver mais elle a tout de même été grièvement blessée. » répondit Ben en jetant un regard inquiet au magicien qui menaçait d'exploser de colère devant l'attitude un peu trop chevaleresque et prévenante qu'avait le prince à l'égard de Sophie.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas capable de garantir la sécurité de Sophie ! »tonna le prince Justin en se tournant vers Howl.

« Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? » cria le magicien en bondissant vers le prince. Ben le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge et que la garde royale n'empale le magicien avec leurs lances.

« Si elle m'avait accompagné au château rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, soyez-en sûr ! Moi, j'aurais su la protéger ! »

« Pourquoi Sophie vous aurez-t-elle suivi ? Vous croyez la connaître ? Sophie n'est pas le genre de femme à rêver d'une vie de princesse. Elle aime les choses simples, les fleurs, les grands près d'herbes tendres et de fleurs sauvages, découper mes costumes quand elle est en colère, leur lancer des sorts de répulsion…Toutes ces petites choses vous ne pourriez les lui offrir. Tout ce que vous auriez fait, c'est l'enfermer dans une cage dorée en la regardant dépérir ! » gronda Howl plus menaçant que jamais.

« Howl, il faut vite ramener Sophie au château… » murmura doucement Lettie. Le magicien sembla soudainement se calmer. Il inspira profondément et expira. Il alla vers Sophie, écartant en même temps le prince Justin d'un geste dédaigneux, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et se fraya un passage dans la foule.

« Laissez-moi au moins vous envoyer mon médecin personnel »

« Nous nous passerons de votre aide. » répondit Howl. « Je ne veux rien vous devoir » poursuivit-il en un murmure.

* * *

Michaël faisait les cent pas devant la vitrine de la boutique de fleurs. Il vit arriver Howl et se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Oui, Calcifer a déjà tout fait ! »

« Bien » répondit le magicien sur un ton coléreux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Michaël à Lettie quand Howl fut entré dans le magasin.

« Nous avons fait une mauvaise rencontre » répondit-elle. Voyant le regard perplexe que lui lançait l'apprenti, elle poursuivit. « Le prince Justin et son grand intérêt pour Sophie. »

« Oh …! » répondit simplement Michaël.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin puis dans le château.

Calcifer flottait dans les airs, complètement affolé.

« Veux-tu bien te calmer, Calcifer, tu me donnes le tournis ! » maugréa Howl en enlevant son habit déchiré et en remplissant un bassin d'eau chaude.

Martha et Mme Bonnafé firent leur entrée l'air complètent désespéré.

« Il a beaucoup de travail cette nuit. Il a dit qu'il passerait mais pas avant deux grosses heures. »

« Nous aurions peut-être dû accepter la proposition du prince Justin… » tenta Ben

« NON ! » tonna Howl. « Martha, Lettie, pourriez-vous allez changer votre sœur. Sa chemise de nuit doit être dans le cagibi sous l'escalier avec le reste de ses affaires. »

« D'accord ! »

Chose faite, Howl et Ben se rendirent au chevet de Sophie pour la soigneur tandis que Lettie et Martha essayait de réanimer leur mère.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, Ben descendit dans la pièce commune du château.

« Comment va Sophie ? » s'enquit Fanny qui avait depuis peu reprit conscience. Nous avons pansez ses blessures mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas. Howl est testé à son chevet. Il ne veut pas descendre tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée… »

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. La suite viendra rapidement, c'est promis.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review, ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite. Salut !


	4. Où il est question de bcp d'inquiétude

Merci à tous pour les reviews postées. Continuez ! ça m'encourage à écrire…

Voici encore un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 ****Où il est question de beaucoup d'inquiétude et d'impolitesse**

Personne n'avait voulu quitter le château avant le réveil de Sophie.

Calcifer chauffait des quantités impressionnantes d'eau et Michaël en faisait des tasses de thé.

« Je vais en proposer une à Howl » lança-t-il en grimpant les escaliers, une tasse à la main.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre du magicien et frappa quelques coups timides.

Comme aucune réponse ne parvenait, il demanda : « Howl, est-ce que tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

« J'en n'ai pas envie » répondit faiblement la magicien.

« Mais ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es enfermé là-dedans… Il faut que tu boives quelque chose ! »

« Je ne veux rien. Préviens-moi si le médecin arrive… »

Michaël redescendit la tête basse et s'assit près de Martha qui avait les yeux rouges, gonflés par les larmes.

« Bon ça suffit, je vais de ce pas au palais chercher le médecin royal. » Lança Ben en se redressant. « Le prince Justin nous a gentiment proposé son aide et les circonstances sont telles que Howl devra mettre son amour-propre de côté un moment et accepter l'aide qu'on lui propose. Lettie, voulez-vous m'accompagner ? »

« Avec plaisir, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ici »

Il proposa son bras à la jeune femme et tout deux sortirent.

« Je vais faire quelque chose à manger » dit précipitamment Michaël en sortant une poêle de l'armoire. Il alla jusqu'à Calcifer.

« S'il te plaît, je sais que tu n'acceptes de cuisiner qu'avec Sophie et Howl mais fais un effort… »

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis d'humeur à discuter avec toi » dit tristement le démon. « Bien sûr que je vais t'autoriser à faire de quoi manger et pour l'amour du ciel, fais sortir ce gros nigaud de Howl de cette chambre. Il faut qu'il mange lui aussi ! »

Mais ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. Ils virent apparaître le magicien dans la salle commune. Il avait une mine atroce. Le teint blême, les cheveux en désordre, les yeux gonflés et rouges, injecté de sang. Il se traîna jusqu'à la table, prit un verre, le remplit d'eau et le but d'un coup.

« Tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets ? » le gronda Calcifer. « Ca n'aidera pas Sophie que tu te rendes malade ! Il faut que tu te soignes et que tu te reposes. Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as fait une lourde chute. »

Howl se contenta de toiser le démon d'un regard inexpressif et haussa les épaules.

« Je te préviens, Howl, si tu refais une crise de vase verte, je mets tout le monde dehors et je te regarde te noyer ! » glapit Calcifer. Mais cela ne produisit aucune réaction chez le magicien.

« Du nerf que diable, tu es un homme ou une loque ? » Toujours rien.

« Bien tu me pousses à user de vils moyens pour te faire sortir de ta torpeur, mais tampis tu l'auras voulu. Tu as sens doute noté que l'enchanteur Suliman et la sœur de Sophie n'étaient plus là, et ben ils sont allé chercher le médecin royal et le PRINCE JUSTIN ! »

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

« QUOI» tonna Howl en claquant son verre sur la table. « Dites tout de suite que je ne m'y connais pas dans mon affaire ! On n'a pas besoin de médecin royal et de prince à la manque. »

« Ca suffit maintenant ! »gronda Fanny. Tous se tournèrent vers elle les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'elle haussait le ton.

« Ce n'est pas du tout votre affaire ! »dit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds et en se plantant devant Howl. « Vous n'êtes pas médecin, vous êtes magicien. Et un bien piètre magicien, quoique vous en pensiez ! Vous n'avez même pas été capable de la sauver alors que vous, vous vous en sortez avec 3 petites contusions ! »

« Fanny, je pense que vous exagérez… Il a fait son possible… » tenta faiblement Michaël.

« Et bien ce n'était pas suffisant ! Vous ne méritez pas l'attention que Sophie vous porte. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme égoïste, égocentrique, imbu de lui-même, qui ose risquer la vie de ma fille pour sauvegarder son amour-propre et sa fierté mal placée, je dirais même déplacée dans une situation comme celle-ci ! Vous ne la méritez pas ! »

Howl baissa la tête et murmura :

« Vous avez raison… » Puis, il tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage.

Il entra dans sa chambre et prit place sur la chaise près du lit dans lequel Sophie était allongée.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et furent soudain secouées de tremblements. Des larmes se faufilèrent entre ses doigts et s'écrasèrent sur le plancher de sa chambre.

« Ta mère a raison… Je ne suis qu'un incapable. Je peux tuer la sorcière du désert mais je ne suis pas foutu de veiller sur toi… Depuis que tu es ici, tout a changé en moi. Alors que je n'avais pas encore récupéré mon cœur, toutes les autres femmes me semblaient sans intérêt par rapport à toi. Et au moment même où je le retrouvais et qu'il réintégrait ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression que tu me le volais. Si tu meurs Sophie, tu m'entraîneras dans la mort avec toi car mon cœur ne m'appartient plus. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il est tout à toi… »

« Mmmh, ma tête… » murmura faiblement Sophie en remuant légèrement dans le lit.

Howl sortit soudainement de sa torpeur et leva la tête vers la jeune femme.

« Sophie ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« J'ai l'impression qu'un million de petits marteaux tambourinent dans ma tête » souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle se retrouva soudainement dans les bras de Howl qui la serrait si fort qu'elle en étouffait.

« Howl, doucement, tu me fais mal »

« Oh, pardon » dit-il en desserrant un peu son étreinte mais sans la lâcher pour autant. « Je suis si heureux que tu te sois réveillée… » dit-il doucement. Il fallut à Sophie un petit moment pour que les derniers gestes et les dernières paroles du magicien fassent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, un autre moment pour tout analyser et un dernier pour réagir. Restée pour l'instant inerte. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son étreinte.

Ensuite, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle s'écarta de lui et vit l'état catastrophique dans lequel il était. C'est vrai que le voir sans ses cosmétiques était déjà quelque chose mais le voir dans un état d'anxiété extrême n'était pas mal non plus. La crise de vase verte avait sans doute été évitée de justesse.

Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire, si impeccablement coiffés et ordonnés, semblaient s'être rebellés et tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses magnifiques yeux vert bouteille si merveilleusement profonds étaient ternes et fatigués. Leur contour était gonflé et rouge. Il n'était déjà pas très coloré de nature mais la pâleur de sa peau le rendait presque translucide.

Mais même dans cet état il était beau. Il l'était naturellement, et cela, quoiqu'il en dise.

Sophie lui sourit et murmura :

« Tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets ? »

Il parut excessivement choqué par la remarque et Sophie maudit la légèreté de ses propos. Rien n'avait changé, elle ne réfléchissait toujours pas plus avant de parler. Il s'était réellement fait un sang d'encre pour elle…

Elle réagit vite mais bien pour une fois. Elle enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir tellement inquiété » dit-elle. Howl considéra cela comme une excuse et l'étreignit et son tour.

Toujours assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit, il posa la tête sur les genoux de Sophie et ferma les yeux. Elle entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Tu dois être mort de fatigue. Je parie que tu ne t'es pas reposé depuis que tu m'as ramené au château… »

Mais, il ne l'écoutait plus car il s'était déjà endormi. Sophie sourit en le regardant dormir toujours en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se pencha et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton cœur, j'en prendrai grand soin… » et elle l'embrassa sur la tempe.

On frappa soudain à la porte.

« Howl » dit la voix de Michaël derrière la porte. « Howl, je t'apporte à manger. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Calcifer a dit qu'il te ferait ta fête si tu n'avalais rien… Bon, je rentre. »

Michaël ouvrit la porte et manqua de faire tomber le plateau qu'il portait tant la surprise le fit sursauter.

« Sophie, tu es réveillée ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Chut ! » murmura Sophie en indiquant Howl. « Il vient de s'endormir… »

Michaël contourna le lit et serra Sophie dans se bras.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller… » dit-il d'une voix tremblant.

« C'est terminé maintenant, je suis là… »

« Il faut aller prévenir les autres. Toute ta famille t'attend en bas. A part Lettie qui est allée chercher le médecin royal du prince Justin avec l'enchanteur Suliman à Magnecourt. »

« Michaël ! » héla Calcifer. « Le médecin royal est là. »

« Descends donc » murmura Sophie. « Je vais enfiler un peignoir et vous rejoindre. Howl a besoin de repos »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de te lever. »

« Ca va je te dis, allez, file, j'arrive ! »

Michaël obéit et sortit de la chambre. Sophie s'extirpa du lit en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le magicien et enfila un peignoir. Elle attrapa une couverture et la plaça sur les épaules de Howl qui dormait paisiblement.

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la salle commune.

Quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers, elle fut assaillie par Fanny, Lettie et Martha qui manquèrent de la faire tomber en lui sautant au cou. Calcifer dansait de joie autour d'elle et l'enchanteur Suliman ainsi que madame Bonnafé prirent poliment de ses nouvelles.

Le prince Justin et le médecin royal attendirent patiemment que cet excès de joie soit passé pour se présenter devant Sophie.

Le prince Justin la serra dans ses bras ce qui la mit fortement mal à l'aise tandis que Michaël et Calcifer priaient intérieurement pour que Howl ne descende pas à ce moment précis.

« Je suis si heureux que vous n'ayez rien de grave. J'étais tellement inquiet de vous voir dans cet état… »

« Je vous remercie de vous être inquiété » lança Sophie en se dégageant de cette étreinte qui la rendait nerveuse. Instinctivement, elle resserra son peignoir autour d'elle et sourit poliment au prince. Là où elle semblait n'éprouver aucune gêne à se trouver en chemise de nuit en présence de Howl, ça n'était pas le cas devant le prince Justin. Puis, qu'avait-il à la regarder comme ça ?

« Je ne risquais rien puisque j'étais avec Howl » ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant d'un pas.

« J'ai amené mon médecin personnel pour vous examiner » répliqua la prince Justin qui avait dévoilé une horrible grimace à la mention du nom du magicien.

Sophie obtempéra et s'assit sur une chaise. Le médecin enleva le bandage qui lui entourait la tête et examina la blessure.

« Il y a sans doute un peu de magie là-dessous, le magicien Pendragon (désolée, mais je ne sais plus s'il se fait appeler Pendragon ou Jenkins auprès du roi) a dû certainement user de son art… » il avait dit cela sur un ton qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Calcifer et à Michaël. Ils s'apprêtaient à répliquer mais à leur surprise, Sophie prit la parole.

« Et bien il me semble normal qu'il choisisse la magie pour me soigner puisque comme vous l'avez si bien dit vous-même, il est magicien. Et puisque je considère qu'il a très bien fait cela, je ne crois guère que votre présence dans son château soit requise une minute de plus. Docteur… » Dit-elle sur un ton qui l'intimait à prendre congé.

« Mademoiselle » Répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement pour la saluer.

« Je vais prendre congé moi aussi, j'ai un rendez-vous très tôt demain avec le roi » dit l'enchanteur Suliman.

« Alors, je rentre avec vous » ajouta Lettie avant d'embrasser sa sœur et de sortir du château.

« Sophie, vous devriez choisir un endroit convenable pour passer votre convalescence » dit le prince Justin en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

Howl descendit à ce moment dans la salle commune sous les regards affolés de Calcifer et de Michaël.

Mais à leur grande surprise, le magicien se contenta d'aller jusqu'à l'âtre où se trouvait la bouilloire encore chaude et se servit une tasse de thé.

« A mon avis, il se contient pour ne pas montrer à Sophie à quel point il est jaloux du prince » murmura Michaël de sorte que seul le démon du feu puisse l'entendre.

« Oui, que penseriez-vous de venir passer quelques jours au palais en ma compagnie ? »poursuivit le prince.

Howl qui sirotait son thé s'étrangla, formant une gerbe ambrée en dehors de la tasse.

« Bien, il ne se sera pas contenu longtemps » remarqua Calcifer avec un sourire machiavélique.

Sophie se tourna vers le magicien qui foudroyait le prince Justin du regard. Si ses yeux avaient été des couteaux, le prince se serait transformé en une pelote d'épingles.

La jeune femme se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'expression assassine de Howl et répondit en souriant.

« Je vous remercie pour cette proposition, prince Justin, mais je ne connais aucun meilleur endroit pour me reposer que celui-ci. Je ne souhaiterais être ailleurs… »

« Tu devrais mieux considérer la proposition du prince Sophie » dit soudain Fanny qui semblait toujours en colère. « Peut-être que lui saurai te protéger contre la négligence et le détachement de ce magicien. »

« Je te trouve très injuste. C'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie ! »

« C'est grâce à lui que tu as failli mourir. Reconsidère la proposition du prince, tu n'as même pas une chambre digne de ce nom dans ce château ! » corrigea Fanny.

« Ta mère a raison… » murmura Howl la tête basse.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Howell Jenkins. Quant à toi, Fanny, je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je suis sûre de regretter dés demain. S'il te plaît… »

Fanny se leva et prit la porte du château, accompagnée par Mme Bonnafé.

« Prince Justin, je vous remercie de votre considération mais je suis très fatiguée et je souhaiterais aller me reposer. »

« Comme vous voudrez » Il s'inclina profondément et sortit à son tour.

Sophie alla s'asseoir près de l'âtre.

Calcifer, Michaël et Howl la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quoi ! » s'enquit Sophie. « Quand je suis fatiguée, il ne faut pas m' énerver… »

* * *

Encore un chapitre de terminé, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'essaierai de mettre la suite en ligne le plus vite possible + 


	5. mille excuses

Je ne vous oublie pas (à la Céline Dion)

Bonjour toutes et à tous.

Comme vous êtes nombreux à demander une suite à cette histoire, je vous réponds !

Elle est en cours de conception mais g dû enchaîner deuxième session (que g réussi d'ailleurs) et rentrée mouvementée à la fac avec plein de travaux et des cours à n'en plus finir.

Il y a dans mon ordi un charmant chapitre en cours qui attend d'être mis en ligne et je vous promets de le faire dimanche quand il sera fini Sur ce, merci pour vos encouragements !

+ 

Aerith 21


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! J'ai récemment été victime d'un harcèlement acharné de la part de mes lecteurs… C'est donc pour cette raison que je vous envois ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! o

Merci pour vos reviews, continuez et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez apprécié ou pas aimé du tout.

**Chapitre 5** **Où une ombre surgit du passé**

« Ce que tu peux être délicat… » Maugréa Sophie alors qu'elle appliquait une compresse d'alcool sur l'une des blessures de Howl et que celui-ci gémissait de manière excessive.

« Et bien, toi, c'est tout le contraire ! » répondit-il la mine déconfite.

Elle prit une inspiration frustrée et appuya la compresse de toutes ses forces !

« Aïe ! » hurla le magicien en retirant vivement son bras et en soufflant sur la blessure.

« Tu es décidemment trop douillé… » lança Calcifer en soupirant.

« Mais je suis un être fragile, moi. » se lamenta le magicien en soufflant plus fort sur sa blessure « Et je suis torturé par des êtres sans cœur » ajouta-il sur un ton dramatique.

« Tu es vraiment le roi de la tragédie. Enfin… L'être sans cœur est fatiguée de tes simagrées, je vais me coucher » lança Sophie en allant vers son cagibi, sous l'escalier.

« Hé, où vas-tu comme ça » s'enquit Howl en se dressant devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

« Me coucher, je viens de le dire ! »

« Un gentleman se doit de t'offrir un endroit plus confortable ! Toi prends ma chambre, moi, je dormirai ici »

Calcifer siffla et Michaël arrêta net de laver les assiettes. Il se rapprocha du démon et lui demanda.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal à la tête en tombant parce que ce genre de comportement, ce n'est pas du tout Howl »

Le magicien les foudroya du regard.

« Je te remercie, Howl, mais mon cagibi me conviendra parfaitement. De plus, je ne crois pas que tu sois réellement ce que l'on peut appeler un… Un gentleman. »

Le magicien lui lança un regard choqué. Elle le contourna. Mais il l'agrippa par la taille, la prit dans ses bras, la souleva du sol et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Howl, repose-moi immédiatement ! » lança Sophie qui était devenue rouge comme une pivoine.

« Désolé, mon cœur » dit-il « Mais puisque la manière douce ne semble pas fonctionner avec toi, il faut donc que j'emplois la manière forte »

Il grimpa les escaliers avec Sophie qui se débattait comme une furie, poussa la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied et s'approcha du lit.

« Howell Jenkins, je t'ordonne de me lâcher ! » cria Sophie.

« A ta guise » répondit-il simplement en la laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit.

« Tu es complètement fou, tu aurais pu me faire mal… »

Elle s'interrompit quand Howl s'avança vers elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra très fort contre lui.

« Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais t'entendre me râler dessus… »

Sophie resta interdite, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Finalement, elle posa ses mains sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment tu t'es retrouvée suspendue dans le vide ? »

« Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je te suivais puis, tout à coup, j'ai senti comme une piqûre et je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Après ça, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait complètement noir. Puis, un papillon de lumière est apparu et il m'a dit qu'il pourrait me sortir de ce pétrin alors je l'ai suivi. Et avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, j'étais suspendue dans le vide. Ce que j'ai eu peur… » termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Tu as dit un papillon lumineux ? » s'enquit Howl en se redressant comme un i.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Je crois que tu as besoin de repos et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Bon repose-toi bien et à demain »

« Howl attend… »

Mais il était déjà parti. Sophie était loin d'être stupide, elle avait bien compris que le magicien savait quelque chose et quand elle se serait reposée, elle lui soutirerait des informations.

Howl était encore appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre. Il avait la tête basse et un air très soucieux.

« C'est donc le moyen que tu as choisi pour te venger, Stan… La guerre est de nouveau déclarée. Tu ne seras donc jamais en mesure de me pardonner… »

Bon, je sais que c'est court mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… J'espère que cette petite continuation vous a fait plaisir. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner qui est Stan et ce que Howl a bien pu faire et m'envoyer vos suggestions…

Encore merci à tous me reviewers

A très bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous :)

Oui, je sais, toujours pas d'amélioration dans la rapidité de publication mais cette fois j'ai une excellente excuse, cela fait 5 semaines que je suis en exam (2 pour le blocus et 3 d'exam) avec 15 examens à passer !

Je remercie encore une fois tous mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité, leurs encouragements, …

Comme cela fait un moment que j'ai lu le livre, il est possible que je commette des erreurs donc n'hésitez pas à me corriger.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Aerith21

Chapitre 6 Où il ne se passe rien

Sophie se réveilla péniblement dans un vacarme des plus désagréable. Elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit de la chambre de Howl afin de gagner les escaliers menant à la cuisine.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, le vacarme s'intensifiait.

Elle se mit à descendre lentement l'escalier et put constater que la source de ce boucan n'était autre qu'une dispute qui avait éclaté entre Michaël et Calcifer.

« Non, pour qui te prends-tu à la fin ? » lança le démon du feu sur un ton hautain.

« Mais Calicifer, hier tu n'y as vu aucune objection ! » rétorqua Michaël l'air désespéré.

« Hier, c'était à des fins honorables, aujourd'hui, il n'est question que de ton estomac ! »

« Mon estomac et celui de Sophie, je te rappelle. Elle a besoin de manger pour se remettre correctement ! »

« Oserais-tu insinuer que si je ne te permets pas de cuire des œufs sur ma tête, je serai responsable de la non guérison de Sophie » rugit Calcifer alors qu'il prenait une teinte violette.

« Oh non » rétorqua Michaël blanc comme la mort. « Calme-toi, je n'ai rien dit de tel »

« J'espère bien… » maugréa le démon en reprenant une couleur rougeâtre.

« Vous vous disputez encore ? » lança Sophie en riant.

« Sophie, tu vas mieux » s'enquit Michaël en se précipitant vers elle.

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. Calcifer, tu aurais pu l'autoriser à cuire le petit déjeuner tout de même. »

« Je pense que c'est suffisamment humiliant de la faire avec une madame fureteuse et un magicien dépravé pour ne pas m'y mettre avec un apprenti en couche culotte ! »

« Hé ! J'ai tout de même 16 ans ! » s'offusqua Michaël.

« Ah la belle affaire ! Ca ne change rien à la situation ! »

« Laisse-moi faire, Michaël. Vas plutôt mettre la table » lui conseilla Sophie en souriant.

Elle prit la poêle des mains de Michaël et la posa sur Calcifer qui courba la tête d'un air suffisant. La jeune femme cassa deux œufs, puis encore deux. Elle constata que Michaël n'en avait préparé que 4.

« Howl ne prend pas de petit déjeuner ? » demanda Sophie à l'apprenti.

« Non, il est parti très tôt ce matin pour le Pays de Galle, il m'avait laissé un mot me disant qu'il fallait que je m'occupe des affaires aujourd'hui car il rentrerait tard ! Il a aussi ajouté qu'il était hors de question que tu ouvres la boutique de fleur aujourd'hui. Et que pour être sûr que tu ne te mettes pas à fureter partout par ennui ou à découper ses vêtements par vengeance en te rendant compte qu'il avait ensorcelé la porte pour que tu ne puisses pas quitter le château aujourd'hui, il a envoyé un courrier à ta sœur Lettie et à Madame Bonnafé pour qu'elles viennent te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que j'en ai terminé avec les ventes de sortilèges »

« Décidemment, il a pensé à tout… » maugréa Sophie en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air bougon.

« Allons, sois un peu raisonnable, un peu de repos de fera du bien » la sermonna Calcifer.

« Bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je vais envoyer une missive au palais royal pour inviter le prince Justin à prendre le thé afin de le remercier de s'être autant soucié de ma santé.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Michaël qui tenaient les assiettes les laissa tomber sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant et Calcifer qui mangeait une tranche de bacon l'avala de travers.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça tout de même ? » s'enquit Michaël complètement affolé.

« Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses » lança Sophie en se relevant et en allant chercher un morceau de parchemin afin d'écrire un message.

« On ne peut pas la laisser faire ça ! » murmura Michaël à Calcifer. « Si Howl rentre et que le prince est là, il va le désintégrer »

« Allons, nous savons tous les deux que Howl n'a jamais désintégré personne et comme ce n'est qu'un gamin attardé, le pire dont il est capable, c'est de se tourner en ridicule avec cette affreuse vase verte. »

« Calcifer, tu sembles ne pas mesurer l'ampleur de la situation… »

« Au contraire, je ne la surestime simplement pas comme tu sembles le faire. Howl t'a bien dit qu'il rentrerait très tard, il y a donc peu de chance pour qu'ils se croisent. Donc, ne dramatise pas veux-tu. »

« J'espère que tu as raison… »

Sophie alla jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit sur Magnecourt. Elle sortit de la boutique et héla un jeune coursier.

« Pourrais-tu porter cette missive au palais royal. »

« Volontiers, madame la sorcière. »

Sophie riait encore quand elle referma la porte du château. Décidemment, cette rumeur qu'elle avait elle-même lancé courait toujours, on la prenait toujours pour une sorcière. Elle réfléchit un instant à cette perspective. Finalement, si elle n'était pas vraiment une sorcière, elle n'en était pas loin. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir donner vie aux objets simplement en leur parlant.

Quand elle revint près de l'âtre, le déjeuner était prêt et Sophie amena la poêle à table. Elle servit deux œufs et une tranche de lard à Michaël et se servit la même quantité.

«Howl ne t'a pas dit quand il rentrait ? »

« Non » répondit Michaël en jetant un regard inquiet vers Calcifer. « Tu sais qu'il peut rester absent longtemps quand il va au Pays de Galle… »

« Hum… »

Quand ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, Michaël se rendit directement à l'atelier pour préparer les sortilèges commandés que Howl n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.

« Tu pourrais m'envoyer de l'eau chaude, Calcifer, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais prendre un bain »

« Pas de problème… »

Sophie se prélassa dans son bain pendant une heure. Habituellement, elle ne prenait pas tant de luxe car elle devait cueillir les fleurs fraîches au petit matin et ensuite les vendre.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et descendit jusqu'à son cagibi. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver une robe correcte et désespéra devant le fait accompli. Aucune de ses robes n'était correcte, juste mettable et encore, il ne fallait pas être trop exigeante.

Quand elle sortit de derrière la tenture, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Porte de Halle-Neuve » claironna Calcifer.

Sophie alla ouvrir. Lettie et Mme Bonnafé entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

« Sophie comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui. »

« Bien mieux, Lettie. »

« Nous avons reçu une missive du magicien Pendragon très tard hier soir nous invitant à vous tenir compagnie aujourd'hui très chère »

« Croyez bien que je vous en remercie, Mme Bonnafé mais cela n'était pas nécessaire. Je sais me tenir tranquille quand il le faut. »

« Tu ne nous feras pas avaler ça, Sophie » lança Lettie en se débarrassant de son manteau. Elle s'assit et Mme Bonnafé l'imita.

« Où est donc allé Howl ? »

« Il est parti voir sa famille au Pays de Galle » répondit Sophie en mettant une bouilloire sur le feu.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il va être absent pour la journée ? » s'enquit Lettie sur un ton suspicieux.

« On voit bien que tu ne connais pas la sœur de Howl. Il va sûrement se faire remonter les bretelles toute la journée sur le fait qu'il n'est qu'un incapable, qu'il est la honte de la famille, et plein d'autres joyeusetés dans ce genre. Quelque chose me dit que Fanny et Mégane s'entendraient à merveille… »

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec Fanny, elle a eu très peur pour toi… » dit doucement Lettie

« Oui, je sais »

Sophie leur servit une tasse de thé.

«Sophie, que s'est-il passé hier ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvée sur ce toit »

« Lettie, s'il te plaît, je souhaiterais ne plus en parler… »

« Mais Sophie, tu es ma sœur, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi et que veuille savoir ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête … »

« Enfin, Lettie, comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! Je t'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas en parler donc arrête s'il te plaît »

« Porte de Magnecourt ! » vociféra la démon du feu.

Sophie se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était le prince Justin. Il s'inclina profondément, prit délicatement la main de Sophie et y déposa un baiser.

Il avait un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches à la main. Il les tendit à Sophie et dit :

« Je suis venu dés que j'ai reçu votre missive, chère Sophie. Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien, je vous remercie » dit-elle en l'invitant à entrer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fanfic !

Je préviens que ceux qui n'ont pas lu le bouquin risquent d'être un peu perdus… Bon, fini le blabla.

Encore merci aux reviewers

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Aerith21

**Chapitre 7 Où il est question d'une petite visite au Pays de Galle**

Howl rentra alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et que les lueurs rougeoyantes du soir brillaient sur l'horizon.

« Porte du Pays de Galle ! » annonça Calcifer.

Michaël bondit sur ses pieds et manqua de renverser sa tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure avancer et le prince Justin était toujours présent.

Le magicien claqua la porte et aussitôt un orage formidable éclata dehors. Michaël déglutit péniblement. Howl était de très mauvaise humeur et la présence du prince n'allait surement rien arranger.

Howl observa l'assistance qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds et il enleva sa cape qu'il jeta sur une chaise. S'approchant de Calcifer pour prendre la bouilloire il lança :

« Heureux de voir que je ne suis plus le maître dans mon propre château et que certains dont la présence m'est indésirable s'y font tout de même de plus en plus fréquent. »

Le prince Justin se mit debout et il s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand la voix de Howl se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Non, je vous en prie, votre Altesse, restez puisque vous avez été invité. Il est clair que nous sommes trop nombreux dans cette pièce donc pour ne pas en perturber d'avantage la bonne ambiance, je vais me retirer. »

Le magicien mit une cuiller de sucre dans son thé et monta l'escalier le menant à sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à ton avis ? » glissa Michaël à Calcifer.

« Sa sœur lui mène la vie dure, je suppose… » répondit le démon du feu.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se divertir pendant encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Lettie annonce : « Bon, je crois que nous avons suffisamment profité de ton hospitalité, Sophie, ainsi que celle de Howl » ajouta-t-elle par rapport à la remarque qu'il avait faite sur le maître de maison. « De plus, tu dois te reposer, j'essaierai de passer te voir demain. » Elle embrassa sa sœur et remit son manteau. Madame Bonafée en fit de même. Toutes deux sortirent.

Clacifer se racla la gorge en jetant un regard soupçonneux au prince Justin qui ne semblait guère décidé à partir. Le jeune homme se remit debout tout de suite et s'inclina devant Sophie puis lui baisa la main.

« Très chère Sophie, j'ai vraiment été heureux de passer cette journée en votre compagnie. J'espère que vous aussi et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me recontacter à l'avenir. »

Sophie lui sourit et le raccompagna sur la porte. Elle fit tourner le bouton pour renvoyer le prince à Magnecourt et ouvrit la porte. Il avait déjà à moitié franchi le chambranle quand il se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Trop surprise et choquée pour réagir, elle ne fit rien. Quand le prince interrompit le baiser, il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.

Sophie claqua la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Elle était rouge pivoine et son cœur battait la chamade.

Seigneur, le prince Justin venait de l'embrasser. C'était son premier baiser. Et… Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça si désagréable que ça. A cette pensée, elle rougit encore plus alors qu'elle revenait vers la table pour débarrasser.

« Tu as un drôle d'air. »lança Calcifer toujours suspicieux.

« Non, pas du tout »mentit Sophie.

« Laisse donc Sophie, tu feras cette vaisselle demain matin, vas te reposer »lui dit Michaël.

« Tu as raison, je suis exténuée. Bonne nuit ! »

Sophie allait vers son cagibi quand un bruit sourd retentit à l'étage. Comme quelque chose qui tombait lourdement sur le sol puis roulait jusqu'au mur.

Sophie soupira et décida d'aller voir ce que Howl fabriquait.

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et frappa. Personne ne répondit. Elle entrouvrit la porte et heurta quelque chose. Elle regarda au sol et aperçut une bouteille vide. C'était une bouteille d'alcool. Elle entra dans la chambre et découvrit le magicien affalé sur une chaise les bras croisés sur la table et la tête reposant dessus. Il tenait encore à la main un verre à pied à moitié vide dont une partie du contenu s'était renversée sur le sol quand il s'était endormi plus que probablement ivre.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais »soupira Sophie. « Dans quel état tu te mets, ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Le magicien grogna dans son sommeil. « Arrête Megan, je ne suis plus un enfant… »

Il était en train de rêver de la journée qu'il avait passé chez sa sœur.

« Non, tu es pire qu'un enfant » grommela Sophie. Elle prit la couverture posée sur son lit et la plaça sur les épaules de Howl. Elle enleva le verre de ses mains et le posa plus loin sur la table.

« Sophie pourquoi tu as laissé entrer se sale pique assiette de Prince… »

Sophie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même dans son sommeil il se mettait en rogne à cause du prince Justin. Toujours souriante, elle alla vers la porte.

Mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle entendit une sorte de sanglot. Elle se retourna et vit que des larmes glissaient lentement sur les joues du magicien.

Sophie s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait le réveiller ou non. Alors, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Tu as raison, Megan. Je suis un bon à rien, un incapable… même Fanny est d'accord avec toi… On ne peut pas me faire confiance.»

Sophie se rendit compte qu'il s'en voulait encore pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle.

« Non, c'est faux… Tu n'es pas un incapable, Howl. Tu es le magicien le plus doué que je connaisse. Tu es brillant, courageux, intelligent, gentil… Et moi j'ai confiance en toi. »

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue humide et se leva. Elle le regarda encore une fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Howl dévala les escaliers frais et dispo malgré sa beuverie de la veille et lança : « Sophie, aujourd'hui, nous allons au Pays de Galle tous les deux ! »

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Bon je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour poster une suite.

Non, je vous en pris abaissez ces flingues s'il vous plaît, je vais faire mon possible, mais ne me tuez pas, pitié TT

Aerith21


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, me revoilà, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas lassé de l'histoire… Bon, afin de mieux vous servir (je suis votre humble servante lol) pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas dans cette fic, oui bon à part le temps qu'il faut pour avoir un chapitre en ligne bien sûr… Mais plutôt, par rapport à son contenu. Je sais que quelqu'un m'a dit que c t trop lent mais je ne c pas si ça a v avoir avec l'histoire ou avec la mise en ligne des chapitres lol.

Bon bref, je vous laisse car je suis sûre que vous en a v marre de mon blabla.

Bon je v le dire une fois car je ne l'ai pas encore fait : les perso du château ambulant ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartienne malheureusement à Diana Wynne Jones. VOILA !

Place à la suite et bonne lecture !

Votre toute dévouée,

Aerith21

**Chapitre 8** **Où une grosse dispute éclate**

« Sophie, aujourd'hui nous allons au Pays de Galle tous les deux ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Sophie en manquant de s'étouffer avec le thé qu'elle était en train de boire.

« Tu as bien entendu ! Cet après-midi, nous irons chez ma sœur au Pays de Galle pour l'anniversaire de Marie (c'est la nièce de Howl pour ceux qui n'ont vu que le film, Megan étant sa sœur aînée. Oui en fait Howl est un gars bien comme nous qui n'est pas initialement originaire de Ingary mais bien du Pays de Galle, en Angleterre)

« Et je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis ? » maugréa la jeune femme.

« Ben, je me disais que… »

« Bien, tu te trompais ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller chez ton hystérique de sœur pour me faire traiter de toute sorte de noms tous plus désagréables à entendre les uns que les autres. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y passes ton temps. A mon avis, tu dois avoir certain penchant pour le masochisme ! »

« Mais Sophie, c'est l'anniversaire de Marie, je ne peux pas manquer ça ! »

Sophie savait à quel point Howl et Marie étaient liés. La petite adorait son oncle et Howl était fou de sa nièce. Mais la perspective de passer l'après-midi entière chez une névrosée ne l'enchantait guère. Elle allait finalement concéder à la requête quand Howl lança d'un ton détaché : « De toute façon j'ai déjà dit à Megan que nous y serions ! »

« Tu as quoi ? » gronda Sophie.

Calcifer se cacha sous les buches, et Michaël faillit faire tomber le vase de fleurs qu'il apportait pour la boutique.

« Parfaitement ! J'ai dit à Megan que je venais et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais amener quelqu'un. Elle m'a dit que oui donc je lui ai dit que tu viendrais toi aussi. »

« Howell Jenkins, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le maître de ce château que tu dois te croire le maître de ses habitants. La moindre des choses serait de demander l'avis des gens avant de prendre des engagements pour eux. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au Pays de Galle et je n'irai pas ! »

« Enfin, pourquoi tu fais toute une histoire avec ça ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour les autres comme tu le fais. Tu devais demander mon avis avant ! »

« Parce que tu as demandé MON avis avant d'inviter ce STUPIDE prince dans MON château ? » gronda le magicien.

« Oh, parfait, la prochaine fois, je me ferai inviter dans SON château ! »

« Euh, est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? » demanda timidement Michaël.

« NON ! » répondirent Sophie et Howl à l'unisson.

« Fais-toi inviter où bon te semble ça m'est égal ! » répondit Howl toujours en hurlant. « Il faut croire que tu as un goût fort prononcé pour les mauviettes en uniforme, trop poli et maniéré, et qui porte une couronne dorée pour s'attirer les faveurs d'une certaine ex-chapelière »

« Et bien, au moins moi, je montre de l'intérêt pour un CERTAIN type de personne. C'est pas comme certains qui courent après tout ce qui porte un jupon. »

« Je ne cours pas après tout ce qui porte un jupon ! » hurla Howl encore plus fort.

« Hé bien si au contraire ! »

« Je te dis que non, espèce de miss fureteuse incapable de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. »

« Et toi espèce de magicien dépravé et ivrogne de surcroît, adolescent pré-pubère dont l'âge mental ne dépasse pas la première bac à sable ! »

« Ca suffit j'en ai assez ! » gronda Howl en retournant vers les escaliers. Il les grimpa quatre à quatre et avant de claquer violemment le porte de sa chambre, il hurla : « Maudit soit le jour où Calcifer t'a laissée entrer dans ce foutu château ! »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le magicien passa tout le reste de la matinée à ruminer dans sa chambre et Sophie, à ruminer dans la boutique. A midi, Michaël alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Howl pour lui proposer un sandwich.

« Je n'ai pas faim, certaines personnes ont l'art de vous couper l'appétit ! »

« Mais, maître, vous n'avez pas non plus pris de petit déjeuner ce matin… »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim ! » gronda Howl et Michaël s'en fut en courant.

« Bon sang, ce qu'il peut être de mauvaise humeur ! » maugréa L'apprenti à l'adresse de Calcifer.

Sophie entra dans le château, le regard toujours courroucé.

« Sophie, Howl ne veut pas manger, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de lui parler ? » demanda Michaël.

« Si cet imbécile ne veut pas manger, et bien qu'il ne mange pas, ça m'est égal ! »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, le magicien descendit à la cuisine. Il portait un pantalon noir d'un style différent de ceux qu'il portait d'habitude (pantalon de costard, vous voyez je suppose) et une chemise rouge ainsi que des chaussures de cuir noir lustrée. Mais ce que surprit l'assistance se fut la couleur de ses cheveux qui était à présent noir et la forte odeur de parfum qui émanait de lui. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas préparé ainsi.

Tous trois l'observèrent alors qu'il passait un manteau long.

« Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec Marie. Il y aura certainement une foule de gens très intéressants. Tel que je connais Megan, elle aura surement invité beaucoup de ses amis et AMIES afin d'organiser une réception. Ne m'attendez pas ! Oh, et Calcifer, empêche certaines fureteuses d'aller mettre leur nez là où il ne faut pas. Ne la laisse pas non plus t'épuiser inutilement. »

Le magicien alla vers la porte, plaça le bouton sur le repère noir et sortit.

Sophie qui était en train de recoudre une des belles chemises de Howl se mit à la découper rageusement en maugréant : « Fais qu'on le voit comme le plus laid et le méchant des hommes ! »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, Sophie alla dans la chambre de Howl pour y déposer les habits qu'elle avait recousus et surtout ensorcelé malgré les protestations véhémentes de Calcifer.

Elle déposa le paquet de linges sur son lit. Elle aperçut alors sur la table une autre pile de vêtements neufs. Sophie les déplia avec précaution. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe rouge en voile qui scintillait de mille feux. La lumière qui jouait sur le tissu, lui donnait des tons différents suivant l'exposition. Tantôt rouge flamboyant, tantôt rouge sombre ou encore rouge avec des reflets dorés. Ce tissus s'accordait parfaitement avec les cheveux blonds cuivrés de la jeune femme. Mais surtout excessivement bien assorti à la tenue de Howl pour aller au Pays de Galle. La robe était courte mais pas trop et était accompagnée d'un gilet rouge qui s'arrêtait au dessus de sa taille. Il avait sans doute acheté ces vêtements pour elle afin qu'elle fasse plus couleur locale dans l'étrange monde où vivait la famille de Howl.

Son attention se porta alors sur un écrin rectangulaire posé près de la pile de vêtements. Elle l'ouvrit. Il contenait un magnifique raz de cou. Il s'agissait d'entrelacs de liane fleurie dont les cœurs brillaient comme des étoiles. Le collier avait une couleur générale noire pétrole, et donnait l'impression qu'il représentait une nuit profonde parsemée d'étoile. Le collier était accompagné d'un peigne pour les cheveux avec le même motif La manière dont les deux objets scintillaient prouvait qu'ils avaient été confectionnés par la magie. Sophie pouvait ressentir les vibrations de la magie de Howl en émaner.

La jeune femme eut alors un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de la manière dont elle l'avait traité au matin. Certes, il n'aurait pas dû prendre cet engagement pour elle sans lui demander son avis mais il était fait comme ça et il n'avait surement pas pensé à mal.

Sophie alla alors jusqu'à la porte et la ferma à clé.

« Ca fait un temps sacrément long qu'elle est là-haut ! »maugréa le démon du feu.

« Maître Howl sera en colère contre toi si elle fait des dégâts dans sa chambre » répondit Michaël.

« Je m'en lave les mains ! C'est impossible de tenir cette furie ! »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Howl claquer et Sophie descendre les escaliers.

Ils écarquillèrent tout deux les yeux lorsqu'elle apparut dans la cuisine.

Elle portait une robe rouge qui descendait jusqu'un peu au-dessus de ses genoux et un gilet de la même couleur. La lumière faisait danser et scintiller le tissu. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un élégant chignon et quelques mèches tombaient sur son cou dénudé. Dans ses cheveux et à son cou, elle arborait des bijoux que seule une magie puissante pouvait avoir créé.

« Je crois que c'est comme ça que ces habits se portent mais je ne suis pas sûre » murmura Sophie un pu gênée sous les regards de Calcifer et de Michaël.

Le démon du feu siffla et Sophie rougit.

« Quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un ici va aller à un certain anniversaire, tout compte fait… » lança Calcifer.

« Bien, je me disais que je devais m'excuser donc… »

« Tu te souviens comment aller chez Megan ? » s'ensuit Michaël.

« Oui, rassure-toi, je trouverai mon chemin. Je savais que l'anniversaire de Marie était pour bientôt, donc je lui ai confectionné une poupée. Elle est un peu spéciale, elle lui remontera le moral quand elle sera triste. Bon, j'y vais. »

« Amuse-toi bien ! » lancèrent Calcifer et Michaël.

Megan avait fait les choses en grand. Comme d'habitude. Le paraître était très important pour elle. Bien qu'il s'agisse de l'anniversaire de Marie, elle avait organisé un véritable banquet, avec boissons, petits fours, orchestre philharmonique. En fait, comme tous les deux ans, elle organisait en même temps que l'anniversaire de sa fille, son grand banquet de l'été. Comment une petite fille d'a peine 7 ans (je ne suis plus sûre de l'âge de Marie) pouvait-elle s'intéresser à une réception ?

Après avoir réussi à fuir sa sœur toute l'après-midi, Howl se fit agripper par Megan alors qu'il se servait un ponch.

« J'espère que tu ne compte pas boire jusqu'à en être saoul. Pour une fois, essaie de bien te conduire »

« Toi pour une fois essaie donc de ne pas me traiter comme un enfant tu veux. Je ne boirai pas de trop aujourd'hui, c'est promis. Mais je ne le fais pas pour toit et tes invités de marque mais bien pour Marie, ont c'est l'anniversaire je te rappelle et dont tu devrais t'occuper un peu plus je crois. »

« Marie est une grande fille maintenant. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas à se comporter comme un bébé quand nous recevons du monde. »

« Megan, je t'en prie, elle n'a que 7 ans. Elle a l'âge de se comporter comme un bébé car c'est encore un bébé. »

« Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi, Howell ! Mais au fait, tu ne devais pas amener une amie à toi ? Où est-elle, elle n'est pas venue ? »

« Tu vois bien que non ! »

« Pourquoi ? C'était une invention, ou peut-être a-t-elle vu quel genre d'homme tu étais ou encore est-ce une personne comme toi, qui manque de politesse au point de ne pas avoir la convenance de ne même pas s'excuser quand elle ne vient pas à un banquet auquel elle est invitée. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, madame si je suis en retard mais j'avais du travail à terminer de toute urgence. » lança une voix derrière eux.

Howl s'étrangla avec son verre de ponch. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent et virent une jeune femme accompagnée par Garret, le mari de Megan. Howl écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait surement été fureter dans sa chambre malgré l'interdiction car elle portait les vêtements qu'il avait acheté pour elle afin qu'elle vienne au Pays de Galle. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas car le résultat était plus qu'étonnant. Elle était magnifique dans cette tenue et il nota avec plaisir qu'elle portait également les bijoux qu'il avait confectionnés pour elle.

« Howell, elle dit qu'elle devait t'accompagner mais qu'elle a eu un contretemps. » dit Garret

« Euh, … oui… oui c'est exact » balbutia le magicien.

« Bon alors je vous laisse » répondit Garret en s'éloignant.

« Je m'appelle Sophie Chapelier, madame, enchantée de faire votre connaissance » dit Sophie en tendant une main à Megan. Celle-ci lui serra, toujours avec un air surpris.

« Euh… Moi de même, mademoiselle. Howell, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? Veuillez nous excuser… »

Megan prit son frère à l'écart.

« Dis-moi, c'est cette jeune fille que tu voulais amener ? »

« Elle te la dit, non ? »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? Et d'abord qui cette petite, je ne l'ai jamais vue par ici. C'est encore l'une de ces étranges personnes que tu ramènes à la maison ? Et puis, quel âge a-t-elle, Elle est bien trop jeune pour toi… »

« J'ai 18 ans, madame et j'en aurai bientôt 19 en fait. » l'interrompit Sophie. « Et je ne crois pas que votre frère soit si vieux que ça. Il n'a tout de même que 26 ans. »

« Vous vous permettez toujours de vous immiscer dans les conversations qui ne êtes regardent pas? » demanda Megan sur un ton sec.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne considère pas qu'une conversation dont je suis le sujet ne me regarde pas. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez une amie d'Howell. Vous êtes toute aussi impertinente et irrespectueuse que lui. Je suppose que vous aussi vous ne faites rien dans la vie ? »

« Et bien détrompez-vous. Je tiens une petite boutique de fleurs qui a son petit succès déjà et contrairement à ce que vous croyez, votre frère a aussi un métier. Et dans son domaine, il est très doué et respecté par ses confrères. C'est même le meilleur. Mais je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi il ne vous en parle pas, car obtuse comme vous êtes, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours très sérieux, il est même très enfantin parfois mais c'est ce qui fait de lui une personne si spéciale et si vous l'aimiez, vous le laisseriez vivre sa vie comme il l'entend et non comme vous vous voudriez, suivant vos jugements de valeur. »

« Comment osez-vous, sous mon propre toit… » tonna Megan. Sophie se contentait de la regarder, nullement impressionnée.

« Bon, je crois que nous allons aller faire une petit tour, Sophie et moi, si tu veux bien nous excuser… » coupa Howl en poussant Sophie loin de Megan.

« Tu sais que tu risques ta vie ? » lui souffla Howl en s'éloignant de Megan.

« Pourquoi, elle est plus dangereuse que la sorcière du Désert ? » demanda Sophie en riant.

« Elle se défend bien… Dis-donc, tu as jeté un sort à ta robe pour que je ne sois plus fâché contre toi ? »

« Et bien… Oui… » répondit timidement Sophie. « Ca marche ? »

« Ca me fait un peu honte de l'admettre car je suis quand-même un grand magicien mais bien que je puisse ressentir ce sort, je ne peux pas lutter contre. »

« Et attends de voir tes beaux habits… » dit Sophie en riant.

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, vous en apprendrez plus sur le fameux Stan et sur le maître de Howl, celui qu'il avait avant de devenir le disciple de madame Tarasque à Ingary. Il y aura aussi une histoire de valse, quelqu'un de saoul mais la personne que l'on croit, encore une dispute, des larmes et un baiser (ahah, ça devient intéressant). Donc si vous trouvez ce petit programme alléchant, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre.

Salut à tous !

Aerith21


	10. Chapter 10

Salut, me revoilà avec un chapitre décisif comme je l'avais annoncé ! J'avais promis l'histoire de Stan, l'ancien maître de Howl, une valse, quelqu'un de saoul, une crise de larmes (il y en a deux en fait) et un baiser mais dans quel ordre… Bon tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers et à tous les lecteurs de cette fic. Avec un spécial merci à Douce-ange-de-la-mort qui m'envoie tjs des reviews très expressives (en fait c un peu pour la caresser dans le sens du poil car ça a l'air d'être une personne drôlement dangereuse, elle me fait peur. Y a qu'à voir certaines reviews qu'elle a posté … lol) non allez c pour rire, merci à toi. Bon je préviens que ça va devenir un peu plus dramatique donc que le style risque de changer par rapport au roman. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Place au spectacle ! Bonne lecture !

Aerith21

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9** **Où une histoire ancienne est révélée**

« Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? » demanda Sophie en tournant le dos à Megan pour éviter son regard assassin.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Voyons, ne serait-ce pas à cause de la scène que tu lui as faite tantôt ? » proposa Howl, sur un ton faussement dubitatif.

« La seule qui ait fait une scène et se soit donnée en spectacle de surcroît, c'est elle et seulement elle. » répondit Sophie d'un air renfrogné.

« Oncle Howell ! » lança une voix aigue et surexcitée.

Une petite fille déboula de nulle part et lui sauta littéralement au cou manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

« Marie, si ta mère te voyait, elle jugerais que les dames ne se conduisent pas de cette façon. » lui dit Howl en riant. La fillette renifla d'un air dédaigneux en enroula ses bras autour du cou de son oncle. Puis, elle se tourna vers Sophie et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Comment tu as fait ? »demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? » s'enquit Sophie.

« Ben, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais une TRES vieille femme ! Comment tu es fait pour rajeunir ? »

Sophie regarda Howl d'un regard qui demandait de l'aide et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il se débinait, comme d'habitude.

« La vérité c'est qu'une méchante sorcière m'avait jeté un sort et que grâce à ton oncle, j'en ai été libérée. Car c'est un magicien, tu sais ? » Sophie considéra que la vérité était plus extravagante encore que toutes les histoires qu'elle aurait pu inventer.

« Je le savais… » murmura l'enfant plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

« Oh, mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » se rappela alors Sophie.

« Un cadeau, chouette. Je peux le voir ? »

« Bien sûr »

Marie battit des pieds pour que son oncle la pose sur le sol. Sophie lui tendit un paquet qu'elle déballa sans ménagement. Elle lança un « Oh » d'étonnement en découvrant une magnifique poupée de chiffon.

« Et ce n'est pas une poupée ordinaire » dit Sophie. « Quand tu es malheureuse, confie lui le motif de ton chagrin et après, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. C'est une poupée magique. »

« Oh, merci ! » cria l'enfant en se jetant au cou de Sophie. « C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle. « Sophie ». « Merci, Sophie » Puis, elle la relâcha et retourna vers son oncle. Elle tira sur son pantalon pour qu'il se baisse à sa hauteur. « Elle est jolie et gentille, Sophie. Moi je l'aime bien. J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit ma tante. » Howl éclata de rire et Sophie devint écarlate.

« Sophie, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Howl alors qu'il avait encore du mal à retrouver son sérieux.

« Oui, merci »

« Un ponch ? »

« Oui, ça ira, merci »

Howl la toisa un moment d'un air dubitatif, puis lui demanda : « Tu as déjà bu de l'alcool au moins. »

« Bien sûr ! » mentit-elle.

Il continua à l'observer un moment puis haussa les épaules et lui tendit le verre.

« Sophie, tu veux me raconter une histoire ? » demanda Marie en tirant sur sa robe.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît, maman ne m'en raconte jamais, et elle n'aime pas les histoires que oncle Howell me raconte. »

« Bien si tu insistes… Je crois que je me débrouille assez bien. J'ai eu l'habitude d'en raconter à mes deux sœurs cadettes. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant Marie qui s'assit. Sophie réfléchit un instant. Elle connaissait l'histoire parfaite.

« Bon alors, il était une fois un magicien qui vivait dans un château ambulant… »

« Ambulant ! »s'écria Marie. « Tu veux dire qu'il bougeait ? »

« Oui, il marchait même… »

Howl écouta en souriant le début de l'histoire que Sophie racontait à sa nièce. Son histoire, leur histoire.

C'est alors qu'un troupeau de jeunes femmes fondit sur lui et l'entraîna un peu plus loin en lui parlant toutes en même temps.

« Howell, nous pensions bien que tu viendrais. »

« On ne t'a pas vu depuis un moment, où étais-tu donc ? »

« Tu sais comme on s'ennuie quand tu n'es pas là »

« Mesdames, je vous en prie, calmez-vous… » gémit le magicien en luttant contre la force qui l'entraînait.

« Ce n'est pas très galant de nous abandonner comme ça »

« Ta présence est requise. »

« Un gentleman se doit de s'entretenir avec les dames qui le réclament… »

En une minute, il avait disparu. Sophie soupira d'agacement, se releva et se resservit un verre de ponch. Elle continua l'histoire pour Marie jusqu'au moment où la vieille femme de ménage va salir l'honneur de son prétendu fils auprès du roi. Elle s'était alors resservie de nombreuses fois déjà.

Megan appela alors Marie pour qu'elle salue les invités et aille se coucher car il commençait à se faire tard.

Ce fut après de bien longues et véhémentes protestations que Megan réussit à décrocher la fillette de la robe de Sophie pour aller la mettre au lit.

« Tu me raconteras la suite, hein ? »supplia Marie dans les bras de sa mère.

« C'est promis » Megan la toisa d'un air hautain et supérieur et lui lança : « Oui, nous verrons s'il y a une prochaine fois. Je vois que mon frère n'a pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes » Elle désigna un attroupement de jeunes femmes qui caquetaient comme des poules autour de Howl. Ensuite, elle quitta Sophie. Elle observa Howl un moment et tapa du pied d'un air rageur. Mais comment osait-il la planter là comme une malpropre ? Elle avala son verre de ponch d'un trait et s'en resservit un autre. Elle commençait à se sentir un peu légère. Tout tournait autour d'elle et elle ne voyait plus vraiment distinctement ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la foule qui lui donnait mal à la tête, non sans avant d'avoir vidé son verre et l'avoir rempli une énième fois.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que le sol pouvait être si peu stable. Elle s'adossa à un arbre.

« Bon sang, il m'a fallu une éternité mais j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ces furies ! » lança le magicien en venant la rejoindre.

« Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de trouver ça si désagréable que ça… » rétorqua Sophie sur un ton désagréable.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Howl sur un ton choqué.

« J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver désagréable et que comme dirais ta sœur, tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes habitudes. »

« Mais, tu es jalouse ! » lança le magicien en riant.

« Non, c'est faux. Pourquoi je serais jalouse d'une bande de dindons ? » grogna Sophie en se tournant vers lui et en manquant de s'écrouler.

« Oh que si tu es jalouse et ivre en plus ! » Howl riait comme un dément.

« Arrête de rire, espèce d'idiot… » Mais il n'arrêtait pas. Soudain, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

« Tu te moques toujours de moi. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je sais que je ne suis pas très délurée ni jolie mais tout de même… »

« Allons, Sophie, ne te mets pas dans un tel état pour si peux… » lui dit Howl en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

« Mais c'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu es toujours méchant avec moi… »

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Sophie tu es ivre. »

« Arrête de dire ça »cria la jeune femme en éclata en sanglots et en le repoussant violemment. « Va plutôt retrouver ton poulailler. Ca c'est le genre de femme que tu aimes, belles et féminines pas comme moi. »

« Sophie, mais enfin, tu es plus belle que n'importe qu'elle autre femme. J'adore tes yeux marrons (là les gars, help car je ne c vraiment plu la couleur de ses yeux) et tes cheveux roux … »

« Mais ils ne sont pas roux, ils sont blonds cuivrés »hurla Sophie en pleurant de plus belle.

« Allons, calme-toi… » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui. « Quelque soit la couleur de tes cheveux, tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es belle, quoique tu en penses. »

« C'est vrai ? »s'enquit Sophie en sanglot et en se calmant un peu.

« Puisque je te le dis » Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez (ce n'est pas le baiser qui est promis, je vous rassure) « Cependant, tu es vraiment ivre ! » ajouta-t-il en riant. Sophie en frappa doucement dans l'épaule en riant aussi.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda-t-il après qu'elle eut séché ses larmes.

« Oui » répondit-elle timidement. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la piste de danse où l'orchestre que Megan avait invité venait d'entamer une valse. (un peu dans le genre de la musique du film du château ambulant, vous savez le thème principal)

Howl était un merveilleux danseur (qui l'eut cru ). Plus la musique s'emballait, plus ils dansaient vite et riaient. Quand l'orchestre lâcha la dernière note de la valse, Sophie, un peu étourdie par la danse (mais surtout par l'alcool) perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva complètement dans les bars de Howl. L'orchestre entama un slow.

Sophie passa alors ses bras autour du torse du magicien et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. C'était définitivement là qu'elle était le mieux. Elle aurait pu passer sa vie dans les bras de cet homme sans en être lassée.

Elle entendait les doux battements de son cœur, rassurants et apaisants. Ce cœur… Elle se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne s'éveille, alors qu'il la croyait totalement inconsciente après la terrible chute qu'elle avait faite : « Depuis que tu es ici, tout a changé en moi. Alors que je n'avais pas encore récupéré mon cœur, toutes les autres femmes me semblaient sans intérêt par rapport à toi. Et au moment même où je le retrouvais et qu'il réintégrait ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression que tu me le volais. Si tu meurs Sophie, tu m'entraîneras dans la mort avec toi car mon cœur ne m'appartient plus. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il est tout à toi… ». Elle se trouva alors bien sotte de lui avoir fait une scène à propos de toutes ces femmes qui lui tournaient autour. Elle se sentit encore plus mal quand elle repensa au baiser que le prince Justin lui avait donné. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à l'en empêcher. Elle pensa qu'elle devait en parler à Howl. Mais quand elle leva la tête pour lui parler, elle se retrouva noyée dans l'océan vert bouteille de ses yeux, qui l'englobait et la regardait avec amour et tendresses. Alors, toute pensée du prince disparut de son esprit. Il n'y avait plus que Howl. Cet homme, elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle l'avait aimé à la seconde même où elle l'avait vu, pour la première fois dans cette petite ruelle de Halle-Neuve. Elle lui sourit en lui rendant le même regard. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle. Il posa son front contre le sien et ils restèrent comme ça un moment, contemplant leurs âmes à travers le miroir de leurs yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux et frotta le bout de son ne contre le sien. Il se pencha d'avantage et il effleura ses lèvres. Le cœur de la jeune s'arrêta de battre.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit à son baiser. Elle attendait ça depuis une vie entière.

Howl n'en revenait pas, il avait osé l'embrasser et surtout, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec aucune autre femme, c'était comme s'il aimait pour la première fois… En fait, il aimait pour la première fois. Il la serra dans ses bras et intensifia le baiser.

Chacun d'eux aurait souhaité que cela dure une éternité. Cependant et bien malgré lui, il dut relâcher ses lèvres quand le manque d'air commença à se faire sentir.

Il la regarda et lui sourit. Sophie était rouge pivoine mais sourit à son tour.

Tout était parfois, comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité.

« Howell ! »cria la voix de Garret. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'entrée de la maison où se tenait son beau-frère. « Sir Nicholas est là et souhaiterait te parler. »

« Dis-lui que j'arrive ! »

Il revint à Sophie. « Sir Nicholas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le nom de mon premier maître, celui qui m'a fait découvrir la magie et Ingary. L'autre jour, quand je suis venu voir Megan, je lui ai téléphoné, euh enfin, je l'ai contacté » rectifia-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de Sophie quand il prononça le verbe téléphoner. « Je dois discuter de choses importantes avec lui. Tu peux m'attendre ici un moment ? »

Sophie acquiesça.

« Merci » dit-il en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur son front. Ensuite, il s'éloigna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Oh calmez-vous, abaissez ces lance-roquettes ! Ok j'avais dit que je parlerais de Stan dans ce chapitre mais ça risque d'être trop long. Et puis, où serait le suspens si je ne vous faisais pas mariner un petit peu ? Quel serait l'intérêt de vous balancer toutes les infos d'un coup ? Bon allez, je vous laisse. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour commenter, SVP.

A+

Aerith21


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Non, non, je ne suis pas morte mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot donc, j'ai dû m'absenter de la scène. Je tiens à remercier tous mes courageux lecteurs d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour obtenir une suite. Mais cela devrait vous plaire, le voile du mystère commence à se lever… Ou à s'épaissir, ça dépend des points de vue lol

Je voulais aussi ajouter que désormais, je publierai ma fanfic sur mon blog et peut-être que les update seront plus fréquentes car j'y suis plus souvent… Mais c'est pas sûr

Voici l'adresse http://aerith21.unblog.fr

N'hésitez pas à me faire un petit coucou, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

**Chapitre 10 Où un papillon bleu s'envole avec le bonheur**

Howl pénétra dans le salon où régnait une forte odeur de cigare mélangée aux vapeurs éthylique d'un bon brandy.

Un homme à l'apparence austère était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de style empire. Il tirait de grandes bouffées de son cigare, les yeux fermés, afin de mieux en savourer le goût. Il humait ensuite l'air délicatement pour en apprécier toutes les fragrances.

Il portait un pantalon de smoking noir et une chemise à col amidonné autour duquel était nouée une cravate noire. Sa veste noire reposait délicatement sur le dossier de son siège.

« Vous ne vous refusez jamais un petit plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Sir Nicholas ? »lança Howl sur un ton amusé.

« Mon garçon, quand tu auras mon âge, tu comprendras qu'il n'y a pas de petits plaisirs et que tout ce que la vie te donne, et bien, tu le prends. »

Sir Nicholas tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit chaleureusement. Sa grande et épaisse moustache poivre et sel lui donnait un air lubrique.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, après tout ce temps… » lança Howl en allant vers lui. Sir Nicholas s'extirpa de son siège et serra son ex-élève dans ses bras en lui donnant de grandes tapes amicales dans le dos.

Howl prit place dans le fauteuil en face de lui pendant que Sir Nicholas lui servait un grand verre de brandy.

« Ma sœur n'apprécierait pas que vous tentiez de cette façon son débauché de petit frère, fit remarquer le magicien.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ça, se moqua le vieil homme. De toute façon, il est temps que ta soeur cesse de te considérer comme un enfant. Tu es un homme et en tant que tel, tu es responsable de tes actes.

- Allez donc vous entretenir de ça avec elle… Je serais curieux de voir le résultat… »

Sir Nicholas lui tendit le verre et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

« Pauvre Gareth. Sa femme est loin d'être une lady…. Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir uniquement pour parler du mauvais caractère de ta sœur. J'ai cru comprendre que ça concernait Ingary…

- Entre autre… répondit Howl sur un ton grave.

- Donc, c'est là-bas que tu passes tout ton temps maintenant… Tu es un disciple ingrat. Tu ne me donnes jamais de nouvelles, grogna le vieil homme.

- C'est que c'est toute une histoire être Enchanteur Royal !

- Enchanteur royal, rien que ça ! s'écria Sir Nicholas en manquant de s'étrangler avec son brandy.

- Oui, à mi-temps en fait, Sulliman, enfin je veux dire Ben Sullivan, vous vous souvenez sans doute de lui, a le second mi temps.

- Ils ont aussi inventé le mi-temps à Ingary, lança Sir Nicholas sur un ton amusé.

- Seulement pour les enchanteurs…

- Plus important, maintenant, murmura Sir Nicholas en devenant sérieux. Je constate avec joie que ce pacte infâme qui te liait un démon du feu a été rompu.

- Juste à temps, oui, avoua Howl avec un faible sourire.

- ça t'apprendra à te croire plus malin qu'un autre. Le fait que tu puisses perdre la vie dans cette tentative hasardeuse ne t'a donc jamais traversé l'esprit… Tout ça pour un peu plus de pouvoir. Au moins, les raisons de l'étoile filante qui ne voulait pas mourir étaient plus louables que les tiennes.

- Hé, ne prenez pas la défense de Calcifer aux dépends de votre disciples, geignit Howl. Ce feu-follet ingrat m'a pourri la vie pendant toutes ces années. Et maintenant qu'il a retrouvé sa liberté, il continue à me casse les pieds et ne quitte plus le château… Heureusement en fait, murmura Howl après un bref instant de silence et d'hésitation. Il protège toujours les habitants comme ça.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sir Nicholas, comprenant soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas à Ingary.

- Stan, répondit doucement Howl. »

Cette simple syllabe eut l'effet un tremblement de terre. Sir Nicholas lâcha son verre de brandy qui se brisa sur le sol répandant son continu ambré sur le pavement.

« Il… Il a réapparu, balbutia Sir Nicholas en ramassant les bris de verre.

- Oh que oui et sa soif de vengeance avec lui, lança Howl en se levant pour faire les cent pas de la pièce.

- Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps… Je croyais qu'il serait devenu plus raisonnable… Souffla tristement le vieil homme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à t'en vouloir.

- Ce n'est pas moi le problème, Sir Nicholas. Qu'il m'en veuille, ça je peux le comprendre et je ne lui en veux pas… Mais il n'en pas le droit d'impliquer d'autres personnes dans sa quête de vengeance. Cela ne regarde que lui et moi… Lança Howl en serrant les dents et les poings.

- Il s'en est pris à Megan ou aux enfants ? s'empressa de demander Sir Nicholas.

- Non… Ce n'est pas d'eux dont je parle… C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas discuté ensemble, Sir Nicholas.

- Howell ?! s'enquit son ancien maître alors qu'il voyait passer une ombre sur le visage de son ex-disciple.

- J'ai aussi une famille à Ingary. Et j'y tiens, tout comme je tiens à ma sœur, Gareth et les enfants. Il y a mon apprenti, Michaël…

- Toi tu as un apprenti ? murmura le vieil homme sur un ton amusé.

- C'est important pour l'image de marque d'un magicien d'avoir un élève… Je trouve que ça le rend plus crédible et plus respectable. Non, je tiens beaucoup à Michaël. Je le considère comme un jeune frère. Le pauvre, je lui en ai déjà fait voir, mais il est toujours resté à mes côtés. Il y a aussi ce parasite de Calcifer. Toujours à se moquer de moi mais au fond je serais bien triste s'il venait à s'en aller. J'ai aussi de nombreux amis.

- Tu as des amis, les choses changent…

- Ah, je vous l'avais dit, ça fait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu… Mais si je suis vraiment heureux aujourd'hui, si ce sortilège qui nous consumait Calcifer et moi a été brisé, c'est grâce à Sophie.

- Tiens, je me demandais quand la fille allait arriver dans ton histoire ? Car avec toi, il y a toujours une fille, n'est-ce pas. »

Howl ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sir Nicholas le connaissait décidément par cœur.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez…

- Oh… Ce pourrait-il qu'une jeune demoiselle ait enfin eu raison de ton caractère coureur de jupon… Si c'est le cas, je veux absolument la rencontrer.

- Et vous la rencontrerez si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

- Bonté divine, mais ce que c'est vrai alors. Tu es enfin devenu l'homme d'une seule femme, lança Sir Nicholas, amusé.

- Hé, moi aussi j'ai le droit de changer… »

Howl se tut un moment et fronça les sourcils.

« Il s'en est pris à elle… murmura-t-il.

- Tu veux dire… commença Sir Nicholas.

- Il s'en est pris à elle pour m'atteindre, pour me faire souffrir comme il a souffert. Et si je peux comprendre qu'il m'en veuille et qu'il veuille ma perte, je ne peux pas comprendre qu'il implique des innocents dans cette histoire. C'est uniquement ma faute et je veux bien payer pour ça.

- Non, Howell, ce n'est pas ta faute. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour Léandra, rien du tout. Ce qu'il lui est arrivé est uniquement de sa faute à elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, tu le sais et je suis convaincu que Stan le sait aussi. Mais il est plus facile d'avoir un coupable sous la main pour faire passer son chagrin et sa colère contre le destin.

- J'aurais dû la protéger, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher. Elle était trop jeune.

- Son âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Howell. Mais encore plus jeune, je suis sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle en avait eu l'opportunité. Quand quelqu'un a décidé qu'il voulait plus de pouvoir ce que les autres lui disent ou font pour le raisonner ne sert strictement à rien et tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Si je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce foutu livre ça ne serait jamais arrivé… Gémit le magicien en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons dire que c'est moi le fautif, au départ, répliqua Sir Nicholas.

- Mais…

- Non, Howell, si tu t'en veux alors il est juste que tu m'en veuille aussi. C'est moi qui t'ai parlé de ce livre. C'est moi qui t'ai dit ce qu'il permettait d'obtenir. Je t'ai même dit où le trouver…

- Et moi j'ai tout raconté à Léandra et je lui ai montré le livre…

- C'est vrai Howell mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que la seule coupable est Léandra elle-même. Quand tu lui as montré ce livre, elle aurait très bien pu faire comme toi, et juste l'observer. Mais non, elle a été séduite par ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter et elle a disparu. Ce n'est pas ta faute et Stan n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir… »

Sir Nicholas soupira et se resservit un Brandy avant de s'asseoir de nouveau dans son fauteuil. « Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre Léandra comme élève, Howell. Si je l'ai fait, c'est par faiblesse car je n'ai pas su dire non à Stan quand il est venu me le demander. Elle… Je savais que ce n'était pas la magie en elle-même qui l'intéressait mais juste le pouvoir qu'elle procurait. Ce n'est pas bon pour un cœur de désirer la magie pour ce qu'elle représente et pas pour ce qu'elle est. Sinon, celle-ci le dévore… Et c'est ce qui est arrivé à Léandra. Personne n'aurait pu la sauver car elle aurait fini tôt ou tard par mal tourner.

- Mais j'ai fui… Gémit Howl en se prenant la tête entre les mains. J'ai fui ce jour là, je ne suis pas resté pour l'aider alors que j'aurais pu…

- Ca suffi maintenant, Howell, tonna Sir Nicholas. Si tu étais resté dans cette pièce, tu aurais disparu toi aussi et de toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu. Que crois-tu qu'un simple apprenti puisse faire contre les Ténèbres. Et tu n'as pas fui, je te rappelle. Tu es venu me chercher, pour aider Léandra mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard… » C'est une bien triste histoire… Soupira le vieil homme en avalant son Brandy d'un trait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sophie s'était assise près du bar. Elle avait décidé de ne plus consommer que de l'eau pour le reste de la soirée. La tête lui tournait encore.

Elle se demandait comment Howl pouvait faire pour boire tant d'alcool. Comment il pouvait se rendre ivre mort aussi souvent sachant dans quel état lamentable il se trouverait après.

Soudain, elle repensa à leur baiser et rougit.

Pourquoi avait-il absolument fallu qu'il parte juste après ?

« Howell Jenkins, tu n'es qu'un goujat. Comment as-tu pu ma laisser toute seule après ça. » murmura Sophie et avalant son verre et en le claquant sur le bar d'un geste rageur.

C'est alors qu'elle vit un petit papillon bleu électrique se poser sur sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur mais aussi de terreur et recula vivement en agitant sa main pour le faire partir.

« Bonsoir, charmante demoiselle. Il semblerait que votre chevalier servant vous ai abandonnée… »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Howl et Sir Nicholas étaient restés silencieux depuis. Aucun n'osant brises ce silence pourtant pesant et malsain. Tout à coups, tout deux se redressèrent dans leurs fauteuils. Quelque chose d'étrange venait d'arriver.

Sir Nicholas avait vu le pendule de l'horloge s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un balancement et Howl avait entendu la musique s'arrêter nette. Ils se levèrent d'un bond.

« Quelqu'un a arrêté le temps, lança le vieil homme.

- Stan… » murmura Howl.

Puis, il devint livide et se précipita en dehors de la pièce sous les protestations de son ancien maître.

Arrivé dehors, il constata que tous les invités étaient figés dans leur mouvement. IL n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un mouvement.

Soudain, un cri perça le silence.

« SOPHIIIIIIIIE ! » hurla Howl en se précipitant vers l'origine de la voix.

Quand il arriva sur place, non loin de là où il l'avait laissée plus tôt, il ne trouva que la parure qu'il lui avait offerte l'accompagner à l'anniversaire de Marie.

Sur le collier reposait un petit papillon bleu qui bougeait lentement des ailes.

Howl tomba à genoux en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Sir Nicholas arriva auprès de lui, tout essoufflé.

« Il me l'a enlevée, gémit le magicien en frappant ses poings serrés sur le sol. Il me l'a enlevée et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne suis qu'un incapable. Un bon à rien. A quoi ça me sert d'être un magicien puissant si je ne suis même pas capable de protéger ceux que j'aime ?

-Howell… » murmura Sir Nicholas en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.

Le magicien serra les dents et observa d'un regard noir le petit papillon qui battait des ailes sur le collier. Il l'attrapa d'un geste rapide et ouvrit la main pour voir l'insecte se tortiller, incapable de voler car Howl lui avait froissé une aile.

« Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, Stan, alors tu l'auras… » Il serra le poing et brisa le corps du papillon le transformant en poussière.

« Et je te briserai… »


End file.
